Sweet 'n Sour
by PinkStarz
Summary: Gaah! I wasn't sure what else to call it...so basically, Seifer and Selphie become stuck in an elevator together. Tons of insults, crying, suggestive scenes, violence and whatever else you can think of! Watch the fun! laughs evilly
1. Going Up?

__

Sweet n' Sour

Gaah! I wasn't sure what else to call it...so basically, Seifer and Selphie become stuck in an elevator together. Tons of insults, crying, suggestive scenes, violence and whatever else you can think of! Watch the fun! *laughs evilly*

(Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own FFVIII? *puts up her hand* Thaaaaaaaaat's right!)

(a/n: Small story, just thought that it would be fun to do. I'm positive that something like this has been done before, but I wanted to try it out with Seifer and Selphie, since they're my favourite characters!)

***

" I'm late, I'm late, I'M LAAAAAAAAATE!" The small girl shrieked as she clumsily ran towards the elevator. Sharply cutting a corner, she nearly smashed herself against the wall but made a miraculous spin, almost like she was defying gravity. Her legs moved faster as she saw a figure standing by the elevator and the lights strike up above the door, signifying that the lift had arrived at the second floor. When the doors opened, she shouted loudly for the person to hold the elevator for her.

The man climbed in; he had no intention of doing so, thus she was forced to slidee across the tile floor, as if skidding to first plate, and straight into the elevator. At first she was surprised that she had accomplished such an amazing feat, but then she glanced down and noticed her skirt hiked up past her waist, exposing her black underwear. Silently she was thankful that she had worn black instead of her usual flowery type, but at the same time her face was so red that she felt like it was on fire.

Meekly, she raised her eyes past the elevator floor to meet with whomever was occupying the lift with her (hopefully he or she wouldn't' be someone to give her a hard time about it)...and her face turned so crimson that she was certain not enough blood was reaching the rest of her body.

" Thought you were the flowery type, Messenger Girl," Seifer remarked, unable to contain a small laugh that escaped his lips. Selphie quickly stood up and harshly yanked her uniform skirt down, wishing that it was longer. 

" Whatever," She mumbled, and leaned against the wall.

" You're starting to sound like Puberty Boy."

" Is it so hard for you to call people by their own names?" Selphie questioned.

" I like to be creative, yet truthful at the same time," Seifer answered, moving his hands eloquently as he talked. " In fact, now I know that I've dubbed you 'Messenger Girl' appropriately."

She groaned, wishing that the elevator would hurry up and reach the first floor before she became in even more trouble than she already was in. Suddenly a jerk startled them and caused Selphie to go flying into Seifer, sending them both colliding on the floor. The lights flickered for a moment before dying out completely; everything became dark.

Selphie slowly got off of Seifer, refusing to believe what had happened. The elevator seemed to have become jammed between the first and second floor. From what they could see, the lights had come off all around Garden; curfew was over. 

They were both silent for a few moments until Selphie leaped up and began to bang on the door.

" Let us out! LET US OUUUUUUUTTTT!" After a few minutes of doing that, she collapsed back on the floor next to Seifer, defeated.

" I think that we're locked in," She moaned, burying her head in her hands.

" Well, no shit."

" Power failure?"

" How the hell should I know?"

They allowed the silence to pass over them, both too depressed to say anything. About an hour later, Selphie began to whimper.

" What the hell is it?" Seifer asked out of the little concern he possessed. 

" The walls are closing in..."

" Oh for the love of...what makes you think that?"

" Look, the walls; notice that the sides are kinda lopsidy-ish and little bits of plaster is falling off of the ceiling?"

" Selphie, this is a metal and glass elevator. There is no plaster!" Seifer said, most of his patience already used up.

" I must be hallucinating then," Selphie said, all smiles. " Oh well!"

She began to rock back and forth on her heels while half sitting next to Seifer. Each time the heels of her black boots clicked against the marble floor, the vein in Seifer's forehead grew.

****

Click

Bigger.

Click

Bigger.

Click

Is it possible for veins to explode?

" CUT IT OUT!"

She froze, her green eyes so large that they seemed as if they would pop out of their sockets. Seifer stared at her for a moment, not knowing whether to pity her or yell once more. Instead he leaned back against the glass wall and pulled out a cigarette.

" Smoking is bad for you!" Selphie shouted the instant she saw the slim stick of nicotine. With skill she managed to pluck it out of his hands and a few moments passed before Seifer could comprehend what had happened.

" Give it back," He growled and tried to grasp her hand holding his only source of joy and contentment. She moved her hand gracefully out of his attempts to capture them and smiled, liking how Seifer was for once at her mercy. 

He was beginning to become fed up with her antics, so he stood up and loomed over the small girl. But she didn't cower. Instead, her smile advanced to a grin and in one swift moment, she broke the cigarette in half with one hand.

" I would kill you right now, but since it's only the two of us in this elevator, I'll wait until tomorrow when we're free. That way, no one will know that I did it, and your body will be never found!" Finished his threat, he sat across from Selphie near the buttons and closed his eyes, deciding to sleep for the remainder of the time he was to be held captive with her.

In a few moments he had passed into his sub conscious and had visions running through his head about a small light house and children running about, shouting and laughing. Suddenly the light house faded and a beautiful woman was standing in a white dress. He had dreamt of her before, but had never seen her face. He called out to her and for once she answered.

_" Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall.."_She whispered.

_"What?"_

_" Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall..."_ She whispered again, a faint tune accompanying her words. "_ You take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall..."_

Then when she was about to turn around, much to Seifer's delight, he realized where the voice was coming from.

" Ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of beer!"

Instantly Seifer snapped out of his dream and to his dismay, was back in the elevator with Selphie, who had pried him away from discovering who the woman in his dream was by her horrendous singing.

" Oh, you're awake!" She piped. " Did my singing bother you?"

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" He raged, all of the blood rushing to his face.

" Hmm...you must have had a bad dream," Selphie analyzed, obviously not noting the sarcasm dripping from the man's voice. " That's probably 'cause you fell asleep sitting up. Maybe you should try--"

" Will you shut up?!" Seifer yelled, not only annoyed that Selphie continued to open her mouth, but also because that this was the first time he was beginning to loose his voice due to screaming so much.

Unexpectedly, Selphie's eyes began to water and she burst into tears. Seifer attempted to comfort her, not out of sympathy, but out of wanting her to keep quiet. He hated it when people cried and Selphie's wail seemed to make the walls vibrate.

" Look, I didn't mean it," He lied, patting the small girl on the back.

" I...I just wanted us to be friends!" She blubbered. " And...I was supposed to go on this really important mission today that would have raised my SeeD Rank, that's why I was in such a rush. Now I'll be stuck at a level 27 forever!"

" Hey, I'm not SeeD, and I'm happy," Seifer offered.

" But you don't know!" She bawled. " Today the store ran out of my favourite nail polish, and someone poked me and I hate Math and Irvine is a loser and...and...my bunny died three years ago!"

" ....You're pathetic," Seifer sneered and let go of Selphie. " Those are the most stupid reasons to be depressed that I've ever heard of!" 

" Well, maybe if you weren't so mean all the time, you would have more friends!" Selphie shot back, pointing her emerald green polished fingers in his face. He backed up slightly in fear that her long nails would poke his eyes out. He knew Selphie was not very coordinated.

" Did I say anything about wanting more friends?"

" Seifer, you have to be more open and less on the defensive!" Now she opened her arms, as if expecting Seifer to collapse into their comfort.

" I-DON'T-CARE!" She was driving him crazy. He didn't even understand half the things she was talking about, from her jumping topic to topic.

" Yes you do!"

" You're friggin' annoying and whiney! Did you ever know that?"

" I've heard it a few times..." She trailed off and slumped against the wall, her eyes finally dulling down from their lush green.

'Good, I shut her up...' Seifer thought, almost letting out a sigh. Unfortunately, the high pitched voice broke into his ears again and he nearly cried himself. 

"...but you're mean and aggressive!"

" Leave me alone!" Now he knew why Chickenwuss didn't go near her. 

" Leave _me_ alone!"

" I'm not even the one--gah, just forget it!"

" No! Out of all people, it had to be you I was to become stuck in an elevator with!"

" Oh, you think this is fun for me as well?"

Seifer truly couldn't stand her. She had the most annoying voice, so high pitched and childlike. Her optimism was another down point, and would most likely be the death of him. Happy people were so...hateable. And she never shut up! Ever! Her skirts were always so short, her hair so strange with their chestnut colour, and her eyes so insanely green that they could be spotted from miles away.

" ....."

Selphie never hated someone before, but Seifer was about to be the first person she would loathe. He always thought so highly of himself, being cocky and full of pride. He never cared about others and it seemed that only he himself mattered. Everyone else seemed inadequate in comparison to him. His eyes were a fierce, poisonous green, his golden blonde hair too angelic for the likes of him and the scar between his eyes a reminder of his delinquent self. 

" ....."

All at once, they lunged at one another and their lips met in a hot and fiery kiss. Selphie pushed the tall blonde to the floor and in return, Seifer trailed his lips to her neck hungrily while she ripped off his trench coat. 

It was then that the trap door above the elevator opened and Squall poked his head through, his hands holding a flashlight that illuminated the lift. In a matter of seconds he saw the two Garden students entangled with one another -Seifer with his hand smugly up Selphie's uniform skirt, while she had her own hands up his shirt _while_ they were devouring one another- and the sight caused Squall to nearly fall into the elevator himself. He felt sick and confused. So very, very confused. Almost to the extent of wanting to break down and sob.

Selphie and Seifer, on the other hand, were mortified, but for some reason could not move either. The three of them were deadly quiet until Cid shouted to Squall.

" Did you find them?"

" Uhm...no...I didn't see anything..." Squall called back after hesitating for a moment and looking around in a daze, as if expecting some logical answer for what he had seen to appear out of nowhere. His answer to Cid was the only explanation he could muster up. It made sense -he was hallucinating. Too many cafeteria hotdogs and soap operas can do that to a person.

" Then I guess we'll have to continue looking. I'll start pulling the cable up."

Squall's eyes were still wide and he was shaking slightly as he slammed the trap door shut, encasing the two Garden students once more in their prison.

" Damn you Seifer!" Selphie was the first to screech, shooting up, straightening out her uniform, and kicking Seifer in the shin.

" Ow, shit!" Seifer cradled his injured foot and retrieved his jacket from the corner. "You were the once who put the moves on me first, you whore!"

" What the hell did you call me?"

"...and it was your idiot friend who locked us in here!"

" Oh, I can't _believe_ I actually kissed you!"

" Likewise, Messenger Girl."

" Selphie! My name is Selphie! S-E-L-P-H-I-E!"

***

~ The End~

...or is it?

***

(a/n: Hee hee, review!)


	2. Cid's Mistake

(a/n: Ooh, thx for the reviews! I had made it a one chapter story, but many of the reviews had such interesting suggestions for where this plot could go...so here's the second chapter!)

***

__

Chapter Two - Cid's Mistake

***

After much banging, summons, magic and screaming, the pair had managed to escape from the elevator that had held them prisoner for so long. Of course, their freedom would not have been achieved if not for the extent of hate they felt towards one another. Once free, there was no need for them to discuss with one another about what had happened, since they both knew that if anyone would find out, it would be over their dead body.

Besides, Squall was already too traumatized to speak of it.

The next day, Selphie was bustling along and being her sociable self when Zell came running up to her, his face flustered.

" Yo, Selph," he said, panting. He paused for a moment, hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. " Cid wants you in his office- pronto. I think it's about that mission you blew off yesterday."

Selphie's face grew pale and she groaned. Now she was going to be in for it. Zell wished her luck and ran off toward the library to visit his girlfriend, no doubt, and she was alone once more. As she walked gravely to the elevator (oh, that damned elevator...) she struggled to think of an excuse that hopefully would save her from having her SeeD level drop three notches. It was ironic how she had taken the mission to bring her rank up, but now there was a great possibility of it going down.

Once on the third floor, she trudged toward the Headmaster's office. It had never seemed so intimidating before to her. She raised her hand to knock on the door and hesitated before giving three sharp knocks.

" Come in," Said the muffled voice of Cid.

Selphie took in a deep breath and opened the door with a large, cheery (deceiving) smile on her face.

" Hi Headmaster Cid!" She called out, skipping toward his desk despite herself. Hopefully he would take how cute and sweet she was into consideration. After all, no one should ever have the heart to punish someone as cute and sweet as she!

Cid looked up from his paperwork and peered at Selphie over his round glasses, which were perched on the end of his hawk like nose. He seemed to study her for a moment before he nodded and began muttering, "Yes, yes, I'm afraid I'm going to have to-"

" No!" Selphie cried out, and in an instant her bright and sunny eyes were filled with tears. She threw herself to the foot of Cid's mahogany desk and began to sob.

" I'll do anything!" She cried out. " Just don't discharge me! Please!"

She opened one eye, still remaining in her kneeling position, but was surprised to see that Cid was smiling.

" Selphie, whatever made you think that I was going to discharge you?"

The girl quickly stood up and focused on smoothing her yellow dress, feeling like quite the idiot.

" No, no. I actually called you up here so that you would be given a chance to make up fro missing your mission from yesterday."

" My level-"

" This new mission will raise it straight up to Class A SeeD."

For a moment Selphie had thought that she had misheard Cid, for Class A SeeD was an incredibly difficult position to gain. As she thought about it, only one person had ever gained that level and that was Squall Leonhart.

Dread suddenly overcame her instead of the glee she expected to experience. If this mission was enough to bring her rank to first class, then it must be quite the troublesome task. Although Selphie literally laughed in the face of danger, she was starting to feel a bit queasy. Never had she gone on a mission alone, and a large one at that.

Cid seemed to notice Selphie's pale face and he cleared his throat so that she would snap out of her negative thoughts.

" Would you like to hear what the mission is about?" Cid asked. He swept his hand toward an empty seat next to his desk and Selphie quickly walked toward it. Once she was seated and the colour had returned back to her face, Cid began.

" You and a Level 4 SeeD will be taking a train to Timber where you will be clearing away some Wendigos that had ventured into the residential area, and possibly trying to prevent an attack from Esthar."

He smiled and folded his hands on the top of the desk, staring at Selphie expectantly. She simply gaped at him open mouthed until finally she shook her head.

" Possible attack from Esthar?"

Cid's smile suddenly depleted and he cleared his throat.

" Uhm..ahm...forget I even said anything..."

" Then why did you tell me?" Selphie said, beginning to feel frustrated.

" Well, it's a bit complicated," said Cid. " It turns out that an assassin has been hired by a Desert Resistance Faction located in the outskirts of Esthar. Their motive is to kill off President Laguna Loire when he visits Timber for a conference, which will be broadcasted from the television station."

" Kill Laguna Loire?" cried Selphie. " How are we supposed to stop the assassin, then?"

Cid motioned for Selphie to come closer and handed her a manila folder.

" In this folder is the first task that I told you about -the Wendigo evacuation. This is your mission, if asked by anyone. The Level 4 SeeD that I assigned on the mission with you will have no knowledge about the possible assassination. You alone will have to be alert to any suspicious persons in Timber. If you sight anything questionable, take immediate action."

A lapse followed, Selphie taking advantage of it to fully digest the information she was given. It seemed a very difficult task, as she had suspected it to be... and that made it a bit peculiar that Cid was giving her this mission instead of someone more experienced, such as Squall Leonhart or perhaps even Quistis Trepe.

" Selphie, I do hate to rush you but you're to leave tomorrow morning to Timber," Cid said, shuffling papers on his desk and obviously wanting Selphie to leave his presence. " I'd like an answer now."

" I'll take it!" Selphie said without giving it another moments thought. She needed the promotion, and if she could get the same rank as a hero such as Squall Leonhart by doing something which clearly arose questions, then so be it. But first there was something that she needed to know.

" Headmaster?"

" Yes, Selphie?"

" Who is the SeeD I'm assigned with?"

" I don't think that's important."

" C'mon!" Selphie whined. " I deserve to know!"

Cid let out a sigh and looked up from his papers. The pause that he gave almost sent Selphie screaming around the office but finally, he said the name.

" Seifer Almasy."

***

Selphie did not know when she left Cid's office but for some reason, she was standing in the hallway of the dormitories. She couldn't speak, still being in shock of the information Cid had given her. _Seifer Almasy? SeeD?_ It seemed near impossible. She remembered faintly a conversation between Quistis and Squall, each speaking about Seifer becoming SeeD.

_" The Headmaster had pity on him, Squall. He had raised him as a son and never wanted to give up on him."_

" That's probably why he was given the field test alone. Cid is well aware of his discipline problems, as you probably are."

" _Then how is he to be given missions? They require team work!"_

" Well, just wish luck to whomever gets paired with him."

" Squall, I don't like that laugh."

Frankly, Selphie didn't like that laugh either. It was deep and booming, almost like the laughs that villains gave in the cartoons she used to habitually watch. 

Selphie began walking in stupor, her destination unknown. Well, her room was bound to show up eventually...if she didn't end up smacking straight into a wall and ending up in a coma. But that would be too lucky for her. How did she end up becoming paired with Seifer? It almost seemed like something that would happen to Quistis, but never to her! This was especially bad news, considering what had happened between them just the day before.

" Hmm...why so down, Messenger Girl?"

Great, now she was beginning to imagine Seifer standing in front of her wearing a SeeD uniform and a big grin on his face. No...but an illusion wouldn't be touching her arm in such a way.

" Ack!"

Selphie jumped back as if something vile had touched her but then again, Seifer was vile. 

" Found out about the mission, eh?" Seifer said, leaning against the grey wall casually and studying Selphie. " Two weeks, and just the two of us."

For some unexplainable reason, the thought of Seifer and her being very drunk and very naked came to mind. Selphie shuddered.

" Listen Almasy," she said, standing up tall (for her tiny 5'1'') and glaring at him. " I want to make a few things straight. Number One: I'm in charge. Number Two: You will _not_ go against orders and Number Three: You will not come a step near me. Under--Ooh!"

Seifer grabbed her by the waist and steered her into a nearby closet. Once inside, he shut the door and pinned her against a shelf by her wrists.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Selphie cried out. The shelves were cutting into her skin and the closet smelled like lemon cleaner. Despite the darkness, she could still see a glint in Seifer's eyes.

" What do you think?" he hoarsely whispered, leaning in closer to Selphie and gripping her wrists tighter. 

He kissed her roughly and despite herself, she kissed him back with the same intensity. She wished that he let go of her wrists so that she could run it through his hair, but she also wished that he wouldn't release her ever. He moved his lips to her neck and she felt a shiver run up her spine. Her legs became weak and it was as if she would melt. Seifer began to kiss her again, this time his body being right against hers. 

But the truth was that she didn't realize what she was truly doing until the closet door opened and in the frame Zell stood, appearing far beyond astonished. His eyes moved frantically from Selphie being pinned against the wall, her leg around Seifer's, to Seifer who was holding her.

" I...I...I guess my T-Board's not in here!" he stuttered, then looked both ways and darted.

(a/n: I'm going to see how many reviews I get for this chapter. If it's not a whole lot, then I'll delete this chapter, since I really don't have the time to write something that not a lot of people are going to read. Sorry! I really am!)


	3. Hotels Need Funding!

***

__

Chapter Three - Hotels Need Funding!

***

The next morning, Selphie arose to a beautiful sunrise, which spread hues of gold and lavender across the gradually lightening sky. Instantly she turned her back to the window and buried herself further under her blanket. Knowing that the only thing to look forward to in the morning was Seifer was not very good for the health. In fact, she could swear she was ill.

But, the show had to go on. She needed that level rank almost as much as she needed air, cuddly creatures and music. In the time span of an hour, she was ready in her SeeD uniform and her hair was perfectly flipped. Her bag was packed and there really wasn't any reason for her to linger in her room.

" Move your feet," she hissed to herself. It was as if her feet were crazy glued to the floor. Perhaps a possible mental breakdown would free her from the mission...maybe Cid would give her another chance to bring her level up! But...no. That wasn't possible, given that this job was particularly assigned to her. At least Seifer would be forced to listen to her for once. She was positive that he wouldn't try anything dangerous under her orders, but then again, she had never been in charge of him before. The only mission she had ever been on with him was in Dollet where he was their captain, and that didn't go very well.

__

Convincing herself that this mission would be different than the last, (and that Seifer wouldn't do anything stupid) she managed to make it to the front gate, where Seifer was waiting. He was leaning on a yellow car and was wearing the SeeD uniform, which did look very nice on him. He seemed more professional and mature than Squall, Zell and Irvine when they were in their uniforms, probably because of his clean cut hair and broad shoulders.

Selphie forced herself to put on a cheery face and she skipped to where Seifer was.

" Are you ready to go?" she asked, putting a bit of bounce into her voice. Seifer nodded and was about to slip into the drivers seat when Selphie stepped in front of him.

" Oh no, you don't actually think that I'm going to let you drive, do you?"

" If you know what's good for you, you will," Seifer replied back, but not as cattily as Selphie had.

" Right."

Selphie pushed Seifer in the chest with one hand and took her seat behind the wheel. Seifer seemed like he would rip off the roof of the car, but then he simply kicked one of the front tires and walked to the passenger seat.

" Are you nervous?" Selphie asked Seifer as she drove to Balamb city. Seifer snorted, much to Selphie's disgust.

" Should I be?"

" This is your first mission," Selphie pointed out.

" If anyone should be worried, it's you."

Although Selphie didn't show it, what Seifer had said made her deeply unnerved. Of course Seifer would say something like that, his ego being bigger then Zell's hair but the way that he had said it was ...well, very creepy. Luckily, she didn't have any more time to ponder over it; they had reached Balamb city.

__

They walked to the train station and Selphie was delighted to see that the train was already there, which meant that she didn't need to make any small talk with Seifer. But even on the train ride, she refused to say a word to him. Instead, she stood by the window and sung softly a song that she had learned from Trabia Garden. She missed her old home deeply, and sometimes wished that she had never even come to Balamb. No one ever did take her seriously and they all had more of a forward way of thinking in comparison to her backwards.

" Will you stop singing? You're embarrassing yourself!"

Selphie forced herself to focus on the passing landscapes and to block out Seifer's voice. She knew if she punched him in the face she would become demoted. But oh, it would feel so good.

" What's the smile for?" Seifer asked, coming entirely out of the cabin doorway he was leaning in. He came up behind Selphie and wrapped his arms around her waist then squeezed her tightly. She was going to be sick.

" You're disgusting, you know that?" she said, wrenching his hands off of her. If he had gone any higher, he would have found himself thrown out of the window of the train.

" And you don't know what you want!" Seifer countered, his grin gone. 

" Seifer, even if you were the last man on earth I wouldn't go near you!" Selphie shouted, feeling disgusted that Seifer even _thought _that she was attracted to him.

" Hmm, funny, I never heard you protest in the elevator, or in the closet."

" I was on drugs," Selphie lied. " Anyway, remember what I told you yesterday. I'm in charge and that means you listen to me. My first order is for you to go back into your cabin and stay the hell away from me."

" Damn prude..."

" What did you say?"

Selphie could feel her naturally happy self slowly diminishing in the face of Seifer Almasy. Now she understood why Quistis and Squall were always so bitter. She had the sudden urge to grab her nunchaku and knock Seifer unconscious with them, but her thought was cut short when the lights in the train went out and it jolted to a halt.

_" We're having some technical difficulties. If you would just take the nearest exit, you will see that we are walking distance to Deling City. A hotel will be available to stay in until the train is operational again. Thank you."_

The passengers on the train were in the same foul mood that Selphie and Seifer were in as they picked up their luggage and trudged toward Deling City. Along the way, the SeeDs fought off creatures to protect the passengers but got their bags stolen by a Thrustaevis in the process. The only thing they were left with was Selphie's backpack, which only held 2000 Gil, toothpaste, a night dress, her cell phone (thank Hyne!) and some socks.

To top off their luck, when they reached Deling City, the hotel was left with only one room that contained only one bed.

" It's a honey moon suite, actually," said the clerk. " Take it or leave it!" 

__

The thought of sleeping outside on the streets seemed more pleasing than sharing a room with Seifer, but Selphie knew that that act would be deeply frowned upon. She could almost imagine General Caraway coming across her camped on the middle of the street appearing as some sort of bag lady.

" We'll take it," Selphie said, thrusting 1000 Gil into the lady's hand in exchange for the key. 

The room was small and cozy, probably since the bed took up nearly half of it. At the sight of the flaming red sheets, Selphie could feel her face begin to match with the bed's colour. 

" Nice room," Seifer said, after taking a quick look around. " Anyway, I'm going to sleep." He crashed onto the bed, bouncing a bit, then closed his eyes. At first Selphie wondered what kind of person slept with their shoes on, but then she realized what was happening.

" Oh no," said Selphie, running up to Seifer and beginning to pull on his legs. " No, no, no, no, no, no!"

" Hey!"

With a couple more jerks, Selphie managed to pull Seifer completely off of the bed and now he was sprawled on the floor.

" What the hell is the matter with you?" Seifer asked, his face flushed in anger. He stood up and grabbed onto Selphie's shoulders. She shook him off and began to fix the sheets on the bed.

" You don't actually believe that I'm going to share a bed with _you_?" she asked in pure disbelief. 

" Then where am I going to sleep?" Seifer yelled. " On the floor?"

" Okay, but you asked for it!"

As she left to the bathroom to change, she expected Seifer to protest or yell or do _something_. But instead he was silent and when she came out, he was lying on the floor wrapped in a sheet. She was beginning to feel bad about forcing Seifer to sleep on the floor, but it just wasn't right for a girl and guy to sleep in the same bed! 

She got up, hoping not to make the bed creak, and leaned over the foot of the bed to where Seifer was sleeping. He was sprawled in a very weird position, but in sleep, he looked really...cute. She almost wanted to cuddle him but then she remembered that he wasn't that adorable all the time. When she thought about it, Seifer wasn't that bad of a guy. He probably gave off the 'bad boy' reputation because it made people fear him...and respect him in a way. That also meant that he wouldn't be hurt.

Selphie smiled. Well, with a bit of love and care, Seifer Almasy could be changed into someone completely different, she thought, someone who wouldn't have to fear anyone and be a top class SeeD. After all, hadn't Rinoa done the same for Squall?

With that goal in mind, Selphie managed to fall into a satisfying sleep.

***

The gentle rustle of leaves on the few trees that were in Deling City was the first sound Selphie heard when she awoke. The light breeze that entered the room through the window on her left was so soothing that she refused to awaken. Besides, the sky was still dark. She turned around to snuggle further underneath the oh so comfortable sheets when she felt something (or some_one_) warm. In fact, she could feel his or her heartbeat.

She opened her eyes immediately and came face to face with a bare back. Shocked, she scrambled up and leaned over whoever was in her bed. It was Seifer. For a moment she thought of pushing him off onto the floor again, but he looked so peaceful. Under further examination, she noticed his long eyelashes (always wasted on men) and that he actually had very light freckles on the bridge of his nose. His hair fell in short wisps on his forehead and his lips were the cutest pink. Call it insanity, but Selphie had the most absurd urge to kiss his nose. She bent her knees and leaned even further over onto Seifer, then she planted a small peck on his nose.

And he woke up.

She instantly began to scream, still leaning over him, and in response, Seifer began to scream as well. After about five minutes Seifer stopped screaming and placed his hand over Selphie's mouth. She nodded her head, as if to say that she wouldn't scream and he lifted his hand.

" Sorry," Selphie muttered, pulling the sheets over to cover her legs. " Hope we didn't wake anyone."

" Yeah." Seifer dropped back down onto the bed to go back to sleep but Selphie pulled the sheet entirely off of him, angrily.

" Excuse me?"

" What?!"

This time she stretched out her legs and kicked Seifer off of the bed. He crashed into the nightstand and Selphie couldn't help the smile that had come onto her face.

" What was that for?" he shouted, getting up from the floor. " Is it just me, or do you like hurting people?"

" It's you," Selphie responded. " Anyway, didn't I tell you that I didn't want you sleeping next to me?"

" The floor was fucking cold!" Seifer yelled. Selphie wanted to tell him that was because he was only wearing his SeeD pants but she kept quiet after taking a quick look at herself in her short nightgown. " Besides, what the hell were you doing kissing my nose?"

Selphie blushed and covered her face. Oh god, oh god, oh god! She had hoped that he would think it was a dream or perhaps forget about it. Oxygen, she needed oxygen!

" Never mind," Seifer muttered, gingerly touching his nose. Then he walked back to the spot on the floor where he had been sleeping before and lay down.

" No, wait."

He looked up, his eyebrows raised high in question. Selphie bit her lower lip and gave him an embarrassed smile.

" Uhm...you can sleep here. No more kissing, I promise."

Seifer grinned and settled onto the bed next to her.

" You're not worried that something might happen?"

" No...I was thinking of sleeping in the tub, actually." She grabbed her pillow and a sheet and was about to get up when Seifer grabbed her arm.

" I heard that centipedes sometimes crawl out of the drain in bath tubs."

Selphie hated centipedes and by the look on Seifer's face, she could tell that he still remembered that from when they were children. She could also tell from his eyes that he wouldn't do anything to harm her. They had grown up together. 

She put down her pillow and lay back down on the bed. Sleep came quickly to her but before she was fully asleep, she heard Seifer say quietly, " By the way, you have great legs."

***

(a/n: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! *hugz her reviewers* And if you have any suggestions, like the great ones I got for the first chapter, please just slide it into your review! ^_^ . Many more interesting events to come!)


	4. Delusions Painful, Consuming Delusions

(a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Geeta, Vick330 and tigerofthewind. I love it when people leave their responses for every chapter! ^_^)

***

Chapter Four: Delusions. Painful, Consuming Delusions.

***

The train had been fixed the next morning and by noon, Selphie and Seifer were in Timber. Once off of the train, Selphie smacked Seifer with her backpack over the head.

" That's for what you said about my legs last night!" she said angrily, although Seifer could see that obviously she had liked what he had said. He shook his head when she turned around to walk out of the station and wondered about how women always thought that they were right when in reality, they were always wrong. And insane, definitely insane. They wanted a compliment, he gave them one and as a reward, he gets whacked by a bag containing a very hard nunchaku.

He followed Selphie silently out of the station and to the main entrance where the Wendigos were supposed to be. The assignment was pathetic and certainly not what he had been hoping for in regarding his first mission as SeeD. As much as he was grateful towards Cid, he also thought the guy was getting too old for his job. 

Shouldn't a monster control group take care of these kind of things, he thought as they rounded a corner and met with an old woman running from three Wendigos. He almost laughed if it wasn't for Selphie, who had already cast Triple onto herself.

" Seifer, you give 'em a wham with Diablos. I'll just follow up with some Flare magic."

In about three hours, all of the Wendigos had either been shipped to the plateaus to where they resided or had been shamelessly killed. Seifer was looking forward to going home until Selphie burst his bubble by saying that they had to stay in Timber for another three days.

" What the hell?" Seifer shouted and he swiped his gunblade across the air. " We're finished our mission."

" There's always the possibility that more Wendigo may venture back here," Selphie said casually, shrugging her shoulders. Seifer couldn't help but to think about how cute she looked like when she lied. " We have to keep a look out."

She suggested for Seifer to look around a bit, perhaps visit the Timber Maniacs. He hated the Timber Maniacs but obliged, becoming slightly bored by the way Selphie was looking over every item in the Pet Shop for Rinoa's cursed dog, Angelo. 

After meeting some hysterical man obviously on the bridge of a mid life crisis, Seifer decided to visit the bar and if he wasn't drunk afterwards, then he would go to the outskirts of Timber and fight some Geezards. Anything was more interesting than this town. He entered the bar and was surprised to see Selphie sitting at one of the stools with an untouched Bloody Mary in front of her. She was deep in conversation with the bartender, who was clearly nervous by the way he kept pulling at his collar. Selphie, on the other hand, appeared calm but she didn't crack a smile as she talked. Seifer hadn't known the tiny messenger girl for long, but he did know that something was going on when she didn't smile.

He took a seat at the tiny specialty bar behind her and watched her carefully from his corner. After a few more minutes, she left the man alone and walked near the back door where she pulled out a cellular phone from her backpack. At first her expression was cheery, and Seifer assumed she was talking to some friend, but then her eyes went wide and she staggered slightly. She said a few more words, then hung up and walked out of the back door.

She was defiantly up to something, and Seifer intended to find out what immediately. He sprang up from his seat and ran after her out of the bar. He hadn't noticed that she had stopped to pick up something and ended up smacking straight into her. 

" Oww.." Selphie moaned, clutching her leg. " What's wrong with you?"

Seifer grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly, and she seemed even more annoyed with him for doing that. 

" I should be asking the same thing," Seifer drawled. " Who were you talking to, and what's up with us having to stay in Timber?"

Selphie turned her back to him and waved her hand dismissively.

" That was just Cid. He was informing me that we are to attend a gala for President Laguna Loire."

" What? That has nothing to do with our mission!" He could see Selphie tensing up and she began to walk away from him.

" Well, never mind that. Just be in the Timber Hotel by 1700 hours in your uniform."

Seifer decided against following her. He went after no one, and besides, he had his own methods of finding out what he wanted. Selphie was acting weird, for one thing. She kept freaking out about every little event that happened and not once had she giggled like her annoying self. There was a possibility that she had matured, but that was a bit far fetched.

Deciding to focus his thoughts on something else, Seifer decided to pass the remaining two hours by fighting monsters outside of Timber. Once he got going, nothing would be able to stop him until there was nothing left.

***

The party almost reminded him of the SeeD coronation ball. Women were dressed in their finest silk and draped with their most expensive jewellery, while the men all wore suits. Seifer felt otu of place in his uniform, but he had always liked to stick out. Only once in Garden he had worn his school uniform; by not coming to class in it, he felt proud and rebellious. 

Seifer glanced around for Selphie; it was difficult considering how short she was. He slowly walked around the room and was startled when someone bumped him in the back.

" Hey, have you seen Laguna yet?" Selphie asked, nervously swaying side to side. " I don't even know if my dress looks nice enough for him..."

Seifer was about to comment on how Laguna was the father of Selphie's dear friend, Squall, but his mind quickly became distracted by the dress that she was in. The black dress hung just a few inches above her knees and was sleeveless; the top half was halter like with a low neck line as well.

" No uniform?" Seifer asked, silently adding, ' and where did you find that dress?'

" Seifer, I can't stand out!"

" And I can?"

Selphie scowled at him but her anger dissolved to glee as she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to where Laguna was standing, surrounded by important persons from the Galbadian Headmaster Martene (he had been re-hired) to the President of Galbadia. But a few metres away from them, Selphie stopped and pushed Seifer against a column.

" Messenger Girl, I'm flattered but this really isn't the place..." Seifer grinned and Selphie gave a short laugh before kicking him in the shin with her pointy black heel.

" Listen, if anyone asks, we're going out, okay?" she whispered, glancing back and forth in a paranoid fashion. " Geez, uhm...how about you go downstairs and change into a tux?" She grabbed Seifer's hand and slipped him what felt like a damn lot of Gil.

" What's going on?" he asked, then lowered his voice. "Where did you get this money from?"

" Oh, like you care!" Selphie hissed, her eyes unsteady. " Just go, please!"

Seifer took in a sharp breath and nodded his head. Maybe if he acted like he cared, Selphie would let him in on this secret she had. For some reason, he thought that maybe she was planning to seduce President Loire. Well, he had read on her live diary that she had some sort of sick interest in him. But if it wasn't that, then it had to be SeeD related. Maybe another test. Seifer gritted his teeth, he hated it when people had the upper hand on him. But he needed his SeeD rank to go up. He had to show that he was worthy -no, more than worthy- of SeeD and Garden. A match for Squall Leonhart.

Without realizing it, Seifer had reached the tuxedo rental shop. The basement of the hotel was abandoned without a single soul, if not including the man at the desk and himself. It was a plain little store without any mannequins in the cracked window and about three tuxes behind the sales clerk. He was sleeping when Seifer approached him, so Seifer did the only decent thing to awaken him: he punched the desk. The impact was so hard that the windows rattled and Seifer wondered if maybe he should have taken the close combat classes that Zell specialized in.

" Nngh...uh...ya?" the man asked, blinking his sleepy eyes. 

" Need a tux."

" Size?"

" Just get whatever will fit," Seifer mumbled. 

" Well...how tall are you?" The man squinted when looking up at Seifer.

" 6'2'', can you hurry it a little?"

The man ran his hand through his hair and gave a large yawn before trudging to the back of the shop. He disappeared behind some shelves for a few minutes before re-emerging with a black suit.

" 3000 Gil," he said flatly, draping the suit across the front desk. Seifer fumbled with the money Selphie had given him and was shocked to count over 500 000 Gil. Where did she get this? he thought as he handed a small portion of his money to the man. Selphie certainly didn't seem like the type to steal from someone. 

" I'm assuming that you need to wear that right now," said the man. He pointed to his left where a door was. " You can change in there."

After trying on the suit, Seifer was surprised to find it a perfect fit. Surprising, considering how normally a tailor would need to measure every limb on the body to make the flawless suit. He remembered how he hated it in Garden when they needed to get measured for uniforms every year -another reason why he refused to wear it.

He took the elevator up where Selphie was waiting for him.

" Lookin' good," Selphie said, running her eyes over his body. She stepped directly up to him and tugged onto the white collar, then ran her hand over the black jacket. " No tie?"

" I hate ties," Seifer said. " Now, will you tell me why we're here?"

" Not yet!" Selphie exclaimed. She latched herself onto Seifer again and began to look around crazily once more.

" Laguna's over there," Seifer said dryly, pointing behind Selphie. Selphie seemed delighted and she steered Seifer to where the former journalist was standing, alone with a martini in hand.

" Sir Laguna!" Selphie cried, hugging him. 

" Are you suppose to do that?" Seifer hissed, clamping his hand down on Selphie's shoulder. She smacked him away and began to engage herself in a very boring conversation with Laguna, mainly about Squall, Garden and Laguna's travels. Laguna seemed very interested in her, and Seifer hoped that it was just in a fatherly way. Although it would be amusing to see Squall's reaction when he hears that Selphie is going out with his father.

Shaking his head, Seifer needed a drink. The party they were at was not his type, with the old people talking, and talking, and talking. There wasn't even music, not that he liked the kind they would play, such as the infamous Balamb Waltz. Seifer began to wander around and was drawn to the mini-bar in the far back to the room. He became lost in his favourite Tri-Face Tonic, and then his thoughts were composed only of Selphie.

She was still with that idiot, giggling and twirling her hair around her little finger. She looked so cute, though. Seifer was a bit surprised with himself. Never had he taken interest in someone so hyper, joyous yet at the same time, fiery. Selphie was a bit of an enigma. She certainly took SeeD seriously but she came off as klutzy and a bit of a ditz. He had to admit that he would never have noticed Selphie if it wasn't for that day in the elevator. She had been driving her crazy with her ridiculous antics, but when it all became too much, he had kissed her. And Hyne, never had he wanted a woman so bad after that.

A thought that had been lingering in Seifer's mind suddenly became dominant and his face darkened. What if he only desired Selphie because of lust? There was nothing wrong with the occasional fling but this was Selphie. She seemed so small and vulnerable...could he really go through with breaking her heart, as he had done with others? 

" Wonder why she's with the President of Esthar."

Seifer turned to the man next to him, a man who was in his early twenties with light brown skin and ebony hair.

" Why do you care?" Seifer asked, narrowing his eyes. The other man shrugged.

" I saw you with her, until she became infatuated with him." He gestured to Laguna. " The man calls himself a leader..." He shook his head in disgust. " I heard that he even has a son, a SeeD. The boy acts like he doesn't even know him." The man gave a short laugh then was focused on his drink again. 

At least Squall knows his father, Seifer thought bitterly. He finished off his drink and was about to order another when the man stopped him mid-sentence.

" How about I get you one -no, make that two."

Seifer turned to where the man was looking and saw Selphie walking towards him. Laguna was gone.

" She's something special," the man said, and ordered something that Seifer had not even heard about: an Anacondor's Poison. 

" That's not the real thing, is it?" Seifer asked. He didn't care if he sounded like an idiot -this man was weird and there was something going on with him.

The man shook his head. 

" No, it's a specialty drink. Only found in Timber."

" Oh, I wanna try it!"

Selphie took a seat next to Seifer and extended her hand to the stranger.

" I'm Selphie!"

The man took her hand but Seifer noticed her eyes go wide and she wrenched it away.

" Salman Khan," the man said. " Sorry, my grip was too hard."

Salman gave a half smile and stood up, dusting his pants.

" I must be going but ... I'll see both of you again."

Once he was out of range, Selphie groaned and smacked her head onto the counter. Seifer was silent until she began to bang her head repeatedly, obviously wanting him to enquire what was bothering her.

" Nothing," she moaned. " I just want to leave. Laguna was so boring! I nearly fell asleep listening to him bitch and moan about Esthar's current predicament. And to top it off, he never got any cramps around me! Talk about insulting!"

" Selphie, the man is old enough to be your father," Seifer said, turning away from her. "Get a grip."

The bartender set out two drinks in front of the pair and Seifer realized that they were the Anacondor's Poison. Selphie cautiously stirred the bubbling green liquid and gave Seifer a side look.

" What is this?"

Seifer lifted the glass and threw out the straw. "What you wanted to try."

He took a large sip from it and felt something like a jolt go through his body, then his head began to swirl. It was burning him and he felt like hacking but he didn't show any of it. He could see Selphie watching him curiously but when she saw nothing happening to him, she took a sip through the straw.

" Yuckie!" she exclaimed, pushing the glass away from her. " It hurts!"

Seifer smirked and took another sip before replying, " Well, that's what I expect from you."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" You know...you're so...innocent," Seifer said, patting Selphie on the back. " Kinda hard to believe you're...18, right?"

" Oh please." Selphie glared at Seifer. " I've had guys try to get me drunk before. It's not going to work."

Seifer laughed, but he didn't find that hard to believe. Selphie was desirable, not to mention not as stupid as people took her for. He reached out and stroked her bare shoulder, still smiling. 

" I'm not trying to get you drunk," Seifer said, taking interest in how she was beginning to breathe heavily, probably because of his touch. " There's something strange about this drink."

He meant the last part; he felt intoxicated, but in a different sort of way. It was as if he was looking in on himself and Selphie. He could see his hand resting on her elbow and he was wincing. He said something, but he didn't know what, and Selphie picked up the glass and examined it.

" Don't drink it," Seifer ordered, hearing himself again. He expected his voice to come off as slurred or warped but it was still its smooth bass. Selphie didn't look concerned; she most likely assumed that he was playing her for a fool again. He wanted to shout that he wasn't trying anything on her but nothing came out. Selphie took another small sip of the drink, then stared at Seifer and blinked. 

" Seifer, how do you feel about me?" she inquired, her eyes now locked on his. Her eyes were the darkest green that caused him to wonder how they could change colour and if her pupils were visible. 

" I don't know."

Selphie smiled and giggled before getting off of the stool and standing in front of him, her head barely reaching his nose even though he sat. Seifer could have sworn the colour in her eyes returned to normal for a moment but they remained the murky green as she stroked the side of his face.

" I wish I could tell you everything," Selphie whispered, still smiling. " But if you want to know how I feel about you, then..."

She drew away from him and walked toward the elevator. Then she was out of view. Seifer got up almost forcibly and began to drag himself after her. He wanted to stop himself, but he couldn't. He wasn't in control of his own body.

***

(a/n: Tsk, tsk, don't think dirty thoughts! That's for later on in the story! (tee hee) Love everyone's reviews! They're so nice to read and keep me writing this fic specifically, when I normally would be doing something else! I'm tryin' to break the hundred mark with this chapter. If I can, then I'll put up a Selphie and Seifer pic drawn by either me, this guy I know or my best bud. I always wanted to draw one...just wasn't motivated enough. Besides, I don't know whether to make it in anime style or portrait...how about you guys tell me what YOU want in your review, hmm? Next chapter up next week! And it's a _very_ interesting one.)


	5. Black for A Bride

***

(a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hey, just wanted to warn some readers that this chapter contains violence -not the funny kind- and swearing -hot, not mild.)

***

_Chapter Five: Black For A Bride_

*** 

The cell was dank, dark and drippy. The three 'D's that Selphie despised greatly. She twisted the bottom half of her body but it didn't help. She was still irritated and wanted to smash something. The water was now dripping in a steady rhythm and now she knew why all those days ago, Seifer had been annoyed by her heel clicking.

Drip

Ugh.

Drip

Ugh.

Drip

" What did I do to deserve this?!" Selphie had meant for her voice to project over the entire building, but it barely went across the room. She must have put up a semi-decent fight when they had captured her. Not that she remembered, but there was still evidence, such as the hoarseness of her voice (perhaps the result of shouting either swears, summons, or magic) and by the bruises on her body. 

Well, just be happy that your dress didn't rip in inappropriate places, Selphie thought while examining the convenient placing of the tears. One on the bottom of her dress, one in the small of her back, one on her stomach but there was one right above her breast. She growled and kicked a bone lying near her, left behind by someone who went to a better place. Lucky bastard.

Selphie shot another hopeful glance at Seifer who was hanging beside her right side, his hands bound to chains on the wall just like hers. He still was unconscious. She assumed that he battled better than her since his hands were bruised and burned from his Hyperion. He had a cut across his cheek and his black jacket was gone, his shirt in literal tatters.

Oh, how she was going to kill that jerk, Salman. She couldn't believe that she had even shaken hands with him. Or that she had thought of him as good looking. Well, it was a known fact that most villains -or the ones she knew- were handsome in their own way. Selphie blushed at her stupidity. How could she have been so blind? Now Sir Laguna was as good as dead. Cid had obviously underestimated the power of these assassins. They wanted the President out of the picture, and they didn't care about who they killed along the way.

Shivering, Selphie began to twist her body again in an attempt to free herself. The metal chains cut into her skin and she was disgusted to feel a drop of blood running down her arm. 

The creaking of the trap door above them made Selphie stop writhing and she watched as a man in a dark cloak jumped down, landing perfectly on his feet. Salman.

" Ah, so you've awakened," he said, sounding anything but happy. 

" You're a worthless, pathetic, son of a bitch who should be blown into little pieces and fed to Grendel!" Selphie shouted, pulling at her chains and wishing for them to break so that she could tear off the man's face.

He smiled. He actually smiled and walked up to Selphie where she noticed a small box in his hand. It was made of a sort of ivory, from something probably rare and most likely endangered. The dark skinned man noticed where her eyes were looking and he raised the box in front of her.

" Selphie Timlett, you have forgotten something during your battle with us." He opened the box that Selphie was eying wearily and inside were two golden rings laying on top of a piece of paper and a long white ribbon. " Your wedding ring."

Selphie stared at the man as if he were wearing makeup. Wedding ring? She wasn't married...well...not that she recalled but still...

" Ah, I understand. I never knew that the effect of the Powdered Moonstone would be so strong."

He had slipped something into the drink, Selphie realized. She didn't remember anything since she had taken a sip of the green liquid, only vague images of her fighting against people she assumed worked for Salman. Now regarding the powdered Moonstone, she remembered how only a few months ago it was found to be able to control living beings. It could cause people to act solely on emotion, their hearts being stronger than the mind momentarily before becoming completely under the control of whoever fed them the stone.

What had she done after in taking the Moonstone? Selphie hoped that she hadn't said anything mortifying, but Seifer wouldn't remember either, would he? He did have more than she did. But she had more important reasons to be worried. She was married (or going to be), and to whom she had no idea.

" I think we ought to wake the boy up now," Salman said, walking to where Seifer was. With his free hand he grabbed Seifer by his short hair and shook his head roughly. Seifer's eyes fluttered before he opened them fully and winced.

" You..." Seifer whispered. The man slammed Seifer's head against the wall and when he pulled it back, Selphie could see a blotch of blood remaining. Enraged, Selphie turned her body as far right as it would go and kicked the man repeatedly with her bare feet. His attention was focused on Seifer no longer as he moved to Selphie.

" SeeD bitch," he hissed and slapped her. It stung but she refused to allow him to see her pain. Instead, she spat at him but he moved out of the way. For a few minutes he studied the pair carefully before opening the box once more. He pulled out both rings and placed the box on the cement floor. 

" They will be coming for your bodies soon, so I ought to make this quick," he said. Something glimmered in his left hand: a key. Selphie took in a sharp breath as he came towards her and unchained her from the wall. Quickly, she punched him in the nose and bent down beside him to retrieve the key. Fumbling in the darkness, she managed to find the small object and she ran to where Seifer was, her hands trembling. 

" Selphie!"

Her name sounded so foreign coming from Seifer's mouth that she wasn't quick enough to react to his warning. An arm wrapped around her neck and she felt the cool press of a shot gun against her temple.

" I will free you, Seifer Almasy, and you will listen to my instructions or else I will kill the girl."

These were unquestionably not empty threats. Selphie could smell blood on the man and she shuddered involuntarily. The man managed to drag Selphie with him up to Seifer where he let go of her neck (not the gun, unfortunately) and unlocked Seifer's wrists. Seifer rubbed his reddened hands and glanced at Selphie with an unreadable look. 

" Your magic has been un-Junctioned, so don't trouble yourself," Salman said, his hand now on Selphie's arm. He jerked her coarsely against Seifer, let go of her arm and opened his free palm. Inside were the two rings.

" You will place the rings on one another's finger, as a bond of love-" he smirked malevolently. " -and possession."

" Never!" Selphie shouted. " You can't force us to marry one another! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Seifer was silent, but he looked equally irked judging from the way his eyes were enflamed. Salman clicked the gun once and dug the muzzle deeper into Selphie's skin. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out and considered what to do. If she lived, she would be married to Seifer but there would be a possibility that she could manage to stop Salman from killing Laguna. If she died, then there would be no hope for anyone. Seifer would most likely follow, then Laguna and ending with the collapse of peace in Esthar. 

Selphie picked up the ring from the man's outstretched hand, purposefully digging her nail into the flesh of his palm. In reaction to this assault, he slapped her with the end of the gun and she fell into Seifer's arms. Inhaling deeply, Selphie had a strong urge to spit out the blood coming from the inside of her mouth, but she thought better of it, not wanting to give Salman any satisfaction. Instead, she forced herself to swallow the blood and struggled not to gag. A nasty bruise was already forming on her jaw but the pain was beginning to dull. Selphie never allowed herself to linger on pain.

" Don't fuck around with me," Salman said, pulling Selphie away from Seifer. " Just put on the damn ring."

" You disgust me," Seifer growled, clenching his fists. " Do you enjoy hurting people?"

" Just as much as you do." Salman ran his hand through his dark hair and then stroked his chin. " I remember you were the one who betrayed Adel."

Seifer was silent; it was strange to see him so reserved while Salman was treating them so wretchedly. Selphie guessed that he may be controlling his emotions in an attempt to keep her alive. It didn't matter anyway. If Salman continued to beat her the way he had in the past few minutes, then her limit break would be set and ready to kick some Esthar Assassin ass.

Wondering about what to do to piss the man off more, Selphie decided on a childish, yet effective way. She picked up the ring intended for Seifer and rolled it between her fingers for an agonizing two minutes before throwing it in Salman's face. His reflexes were good and he caught it before it was even close to the desired destination.

As she expected, he hit her. But not in the way she had hoped him to. The gun shot rang through the stone built room and Selphie cried out in anguish as she collapsed onto the floor, holding onto her left calf. She watched in horror as blood pooled out of her wound and trickled down the drain nearby them. Quickly, Seifer ripped a long shred from what was left of his shirt and wrapped the cloth around her throbbing leg.

After that he stood up and walked to Salman where he took both rings and knelt beside Selphie. Gently, he took her left hand and slipped the golden ring onto her ring finger. Then he opened her palm and placed the other ring. Morosely, Selphie reached for Seifer's hand and did the same with the ring she held. Almost automatically, they both held out their hand adorned with their wedding ring and Salman knelt down as well near them. He opened the box (Hyne, she wanted to smash that box) and drew the white ribbon out. He tied their hands together with the ribbon and announced, " Man and wife."

The sheet in the box was extracted as well and he handed Seifer a pen from his shirt pocket. Seifer signed it hastily and then handed both objects to Selphie. She balanced the paper on their united hands and she realized that it was a marriage certificate. She glanced at Seifer, whose expression was unreadable. He was simply staring at her with intent, as if urging her to hurry and sign it. So she did.

Salman snapped up the certificate and placed it back into the box carefully. He then went to Selphie and yanked her injured leg roughly, causing her to cry out despite herself. His hand hovered above her wound and then she screamed deafeningly. But before Seifer could react, a small bullet ripped through the bandage and the bleeding began once more. 

" Why did you do that?" Seifer yelled. He ran up to the other man and punched his jaw, then stomach. About to lay another one, Salman stopped him by pulling out his gun once more.

" You're a coward," Seifer hissed, retaliating. His hands dropped uselessly to his sides.

" I can't have any evidence of her being associated with me," Salman said, his dark eyes locked on Seifer's. " and tomorrow her body will be so badly mangled that no one will be able to detect the wound on her leg."

They watched in silence as the trap door opened and a ladder was thrown down to Salman. Then he was gone.

The moment the wooden door slammed shut, Selphie burst into tears. She didn't care if Seifer thought of her as weak, or if it wasn't proper conduct for SeeD. For this one moment, she just wanted to be what she was -a human being. As her tears spilled forth, she was surprised to feel two arms encase her protectively. She didn't bother to ask Seifer why he was bestowing kindness on her, but she did finger the ribbon thoughtfully before ripping it off of their hands. Then she buried herself deeper into Seifer's chest. Her cries were muffled and she was certain that her tears were beginning to soak his shredded shirt but if he wasn't bothered by it, then neither was she.

It was like she were detached as she continued being held against Seifer, someone who was once a colleague, a classmate, and an enemy; now her husband, perhaps even her friend. It was certain that they would die tomorrow; their marriage being a part of the assassins plan. Perhaps they would pass their bodies off as a missing couples...she didn't know. 

Selphie always loved life. It was a never ending adventure and whatever turn one took, something new would be waiting around the corner. She felt that the hard times made one stronger, and would make someone appreciate the gift of life when something good happened. But death...even though she was SeeD, the subject of the after life never crossed her mind. She always expected to come out victorious; even in the Missile Base, she secretly knew that they would survive. If it wasn't for her determination to live, then she never would have thought to hide in the machine and by now, not only would she be dead but Quistis and Irvine as well.

But how could they escape now? There was no way out of this god forsaken cell and even if there was, she was too battered to even find it. 

" Seifer...is there any hope?" 

A pause.

" I don't know."

" I...really don't want to die. It's a total mega bummer..."

Seifer laughed. It was genuine and not mocking. Maybe with a touch of sadness, but it was a laugh from the heart.

" I can't believe that out of all the women in the world, _you_ ended up being Mrs. Almasy."

" Hey!" Selphie leaned back to glare at Seifer playfully. " Who said I was Mrs. Almasy? I intend to keep my maiden name, thank you!" 

" But didn't you read the form?" Seifer asked. " It was printed clearly: ' Seifer and Selphie Almasy'."

Selphie groaned and fell back into the blond man's hold. 

" Wait a second." Seifer pushed Selphie lightly on the shoulder so that he could talk directly to her. " Remember those deaths that had been occurring ever since... Ultimecia had been defeated?"

Seifer still stumbled over the name of the sorceress, hating her for manipulating him and turning him against the world. It had taken a long time for trust to be placed in him once more.

" Yeah...the couples that committed suicide--Holy Hyne! They weren't suicides, they were murders!"

" Obviously," Seifer said, dryly. " You're a quick one, aren't you?" 

Selphie punched Seifer in the shoulder but regretted it after he winced. She apologized and began to spill out the information she had on the homicides.

" Hmm...that does explain a lot. The ones that I knew about were people who were in the army. Never a SeeD but Galbadian, Esthar and Dollet soldiers. You know how people can't have a relationship with one of their comrades so the people who are hiring the assassins must know this and use it against them..."

" But why do they want to kill us?" Seifer asked. Choosing not to answer him (the last thing she wanted was to be in a fight with her husband the day before she died) she changed the subject.

" So... who _did _you have in mind for the title of Mrs. Almasy?" Selphie asked with a small smile. She gave him a sly look. " Rinoa?"

" Hardly," Seifer said but something told her that he was lying. He had, in fact, broken Garden rules to help Rinoa by attempting to gain Timber's independence. Why did Rinoa care about Timber, anyway? She was from Deling and the daughter of a General. Maybe she wanted to defy her father while helping out a small town. It could be. Selphie made a note to herself that if she came out of this alive, she would ask.

" I guess I always imagined someone who needed me more than anything. Beautiful, smart, and kind...the typical stereotype." He stopped and yawned, stretching out his arms. Selphie wondered how long they had been held in the dungeon. Most likely a day or two, considering that Seifer had stubble on his face. It made him look like a biker of some sort, or maybe a sailor. Well, he certainly had the vocabulary for it. She giggled.

" What?"

" Nothing...but have you ever considered being a sailor?"

" No. What the fuck are you on?"

That only made Selphie laugh more and she clutched her sides that were beginning to stitch.

Once she had finished, Seifer asked her who she had in mind for her husband. Selphie was a bit shocked that Seifer would actually care about her opinion, but she told him anyway.

" Maybe someone who's handsome yet not conceited, brave yet sensitive and loves Garden Festivals. He should be serious and make me laugh...not flirty like Irvine, or hyper like Zell..."

" But you're hyper," Seifer pointed out.

" I know...but it's _Zell!"_ Selphie exclaimed. " The guy needs, like, a tranquilizer. But I dunno if you give tranquillizers to chickens..."

A laugh escaped Seifer again and he had to prop himself up on his hands to keep from falling backward. Selphie had to admit that he was adorable when he laughed. His eyes crinkled and glittered and he seemed so innocent, like a child. It was the same when Squall smiled. He was relaxed for once and didn't scare off people by one look.

Selphie felt her face go red. How could she think about Squall at a time like this?

It's because he was everything you expected your husband to be, a small voice told her. But Seifer wasn't so bad. He was mean, yes, and had social problems but...lately he had changed. Selphie didn't know if this was his true self or if he was just being nice because of his SeeD rank, which hovered unsteadily, yet she liked Seifer this way. Hell, she liked Seifer even when he was a jerk. He was a challenge and that was exactly what Selphie wanted.

" Seifer?"

" Yeah."

" Uhm...just thought that you might want to know that...I think you're a nice guy. Deep inside."

" Really?" Seifer raised his brows and gave Selphie a look of uncertainty. " Are you just sayin' this since we're gonna die, cause I'll tell you now, we won't."

Her throat closed up as the realization that Seifer still had hope when she lost it came down upon her. His determination was sad sometimes, but it was commendable how he managed to stay alive after all that had happened.

_I feel that each time you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream._

Hadn't his dream been to hold the position as Knight to the Sorceress?

_Someday I'll tell ya about my ROMANTIC dream!_

But he couldn't have been in love with Edea...certainly not Ultimecia. The woman most likely wanted to destroy the Earth since she couldn't get a date, especially with a face like that. Selphie stifled a giggle by burying her face against Seifer's chest and taking in a deep breath. Hyne, he had some distinct scent to him, mixed with blood, yes, but it seemed so...him. Overpowering, intoxicating, and defiant. 

Selphie cautiously pulled herself away from him, wanting to deny what had overcome her. It wasn't possible for her to have feelings for Seifer, was it? He wasn't her type! But, then again, there was always a first time for everything. She looked up and met with Seifer's intense eyes, which seemed to be eating at her. She was falling into them, but she didn't want to get out. The knight -her knight- gently stroked the outline of her jaw, then her bottom lip. She had expected it to hurt due to her injuries, but instead it felt so right. His hand moved to her neck where he held the back of it, sending shivers through her and slowly pushed her face to his. But the moment his lips brushed against hers, she pulled away and stood up.

Pain ripped through her wounded leg and she shifted so that she was only exterting pressure lightly onto it from the toe. It became a dull throb and she decided to bear with it. She was going to be dead tomorrow anyway, so what was a little pain? Besides, this was nothing in regards to how she was feeling emotionally. Seifer was still staring at her with his haunting eyes but Selphie looked away, deciding to focus on a large crack in the stone wall behind Seifer. It snaked up to the ceiling, where the water had been dripping from and branched off into three separate cracks. Like a demented tree.

Selphie couldn't help but to think that she was like that stupid crack. A part of her wanting Seifer, another denying it and the last one being confused, saying that she should love another. Her denial screamed louder than the others, saying that she only wanted Seifer because she was going to die. That she wanted him because since she was united in marriage with him, she forced herself to desire her husband and live out the last moments of her life in distortion of what she claimed to be truth. No, she wouldn't allow herself to do that to him.

" ...Something wrong?" 

Seifer got up with a slight groan, stretching his long legs and fingering his tattered shirt. He walked to where Selphie was, a bit unnerved by how she kept backing away from him. Her feet continued to move backward until she collided with the wall and had no means for escape. Seifer was not smiling when he cornered her, but he didn't seem threatening either. 

" I know that you think that this is our last night on Earth," he said. " but believe me when I say that we will make it out of here alive. Here-" he reached behind his neck and unhooked his silver choker. She bit her bottom lip as his fingers lightly touched her neck while he clasped the choker onto her. It was cool to the touch when she ran her finger over it and she felt the small scrapes over the silver plate. " -this kept me alive 'till now. I planned on giving it to the woman I fell in love with but, you're my wife and as good as any." His eyes remained fixed on the jewellery on Selphie's neck, but then lingered down. Selphie felt her face go hot and she was about to smack him when he spoke first.

" Selphie, what's that gold thing on your..."

She didn't allow him to finish as she reached down the front of her dress and felt a small chip, roughly the size of a one coin Gil in the bosom of it. She yanked it off, ripping a piece of her dress in the process but she didn't care. If her assumption was correct then the object between her fingers was--

" A transmitter," Selphie murmured. Cid must have had the person who delivered her the dress place it in the bosom. He knew well that Selphie was a technological genius, but he perhaps should have told her earlier about the helpful device. What was he thinking putting the object in a place like this? It was not as if she went feeling around her dresses daily and by now the transmitter must be broken. She turned it around and sighed. " It's no good now." 

" Just try it out," Seifer said gruffly. He grabbed her by the wrist and scrutinized the small golden disc. " It has a button on the side."

Once he had let go, Selphie stuck her tongue out at him and searched for the button. There was one but she needed something sharp to prod it with. 

" Here, hold this for a sec," Selphie said, handing Seifer the disc. She reached up and unscrewed her earring from her ear lobe, then held out her hand for the disc. Seifer obliged, placing the gold object in her hand and she inserted the sharp end of her earring into the button. Static filled their ears and suddenly, she could hear what sounded like Cid talking to someone.

" Booyaka!" she cried out, thrusting one hand into the air in triumph. " It worked!"

_" Selphie?"_ Cid's voice crackled through the transmitter, filled with concern. _" Where are you? You were to contact Garden three days ago!"_

" Cid, Seifer and I are held captive by who I assume is the assassin... I don't know where, you know how easily he could have transported us. I know for sure that we're in a city. Where we are is dark and made of stone, a basement of some sort maybe. It really looks like a dungeon, though."

_" You mean to tell me that the assassin may well be on his way to kill President Loire right now?"_ His voice held the slightest hint of annoyance, but it was nothing in relation to Selphie's.

" NOT BEFORE HE KILLS US FIRST!" Selphie shouted into the transmitter. 

" Listen, he's got everything worked out fairly well, so if I were you, I would get someone's ass up here quick," Seifer informed.

" Use a tracker," Selphie piped, her rage diminished quickly.

_" All right. Try to hold off the man and I'll send someone."_

A sharp 'beep' was heard and then, silence. Inside, Selphie was anything but quiet. They would be saved! She would be able to live out her life, plan a decent Garden Festival, have a baby, maybe even persuade love, peace and happiness on the world! She trilled and hugged herself in joy. She moved to hug Seifer as well, but he held out his arm, keeping her at bay.

" Don't." His voice was eerily cold, emotionless even. Never had she heard Seifer speak in such a way, he was always crowing in triumph, arrogance and confidence. It caused a chill to run through her.

" What's wrong?"

He sent her an equally dead look and she took a step back.

" What's this about an assassin?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes. " Sent to assassinate President Loire? That would explain your behaviour at the Gala."

" I...I wasn't supposed to tell you!" Selphie protested. " It was strictly business for a higher class SeeD!"

" You mean to tell me that I'm not _worthy_ of SeeD business?" Seifer demanded, taking a deadly step towards her. " Perhaps because you and Cid felt that I was not trustworthy. I _knew_ there was something wrong with the mission I was assigned."

" Seifer, you don't know how sorry I am--"

" Save it, Timlett." He held up a hand as if to ward her off. "I just can't believe that I even trusted you ... Why _did_ you keep me on this mission when I wasn't even supposed to be a part of it?"

Selphie shook her head, not knowing why. SeeDs were never to question 'why'.

" Testing my loyalty...that could be a possibility."

" I wouldn't know. Just let it go--"

" No!"

Selphie jumped in shock and could feel her heart practically carving a path out of her throat. She almost felt that if she opened her mouth, it would pop out. Seifer had never sacred her, but his words from when they were riding to Balamb City rang in her ears like an insufferable siren, red lights flashing.

_" If anyone should be worried, it's you."_

Well, she was. Very, very worried as Seifer continued to vent out his anger at her. Part of his anger rubbed off on her, and she wanted to kill Cid for his big mouth. Who had recommended her for this mission, anyway? That person would be severely harmed as well. But right now, she had other things to worry about, such as Seifer. Despite her cajoling and pleas, he refused to listen and went to the other side of the room. Selphie watched him wearily before sitting down on the cold floor, then laying down completely.

When she fell asleep, she had a dream that she was in a wedding gown and Seifer was her groom, tall and handsome as ever in his black suit. She ran up to him, bouquet in hand but instead of bringing her into his arms, he pulled out a knife with Griever's illustration engraved on it and stabbed himself in the chest. The hot liquid splashed onto Selphie's dress and burned her face and when she looked down shakily, her dress had become black.

***

(a/n: Long chapter, I know! I think I made Seifer totally OOC *cries* Forgive me! I just needed to break him down a bit...O.o, the necklace thingie was in tiger_of_the_wind's story as well…I never knew she had the same thing when I integrated it into my fic, so I hope no one thinks I'm plagiarizing her. I think that's since it's in both fics, it's something that Seifer is likely to do, non? Thanks again to everyone who is reading this! Heh, but I won't be changing the rating any time soon...unless you think that it's necessary! Why don't you guys give me ideas of situations you want our wonderful protagonists to be in.? Review and tell me!)

***


	6. Enter the Lion and Seifer's Taste in Wom...

( a/n: I dunno what to say...uhm...hey, this story won't be all drama and angst, as you saw in chapter 5, so don't be frightened! It'll be back to the pair's antics...yet with a twist...as you will soon see...)

***

__

Chapter Six: Enter the Lion and Seifer's Taste in Women's Fashion!

***

It had been five straight minutes she had been screaming, but finally she awoke to darkness. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but it obviously was not long enough, her lids drooped and she had a migraine headache. Slowly and painfully, she pushed herself up and saw Seifer sleeping in the top right corner of the room. Well, he certainly hadn't been bothered by her shouts!

She brushed back some of her hair, then held a strand and examined it. The chestnut lock was dry and limp, as opposed to its usual bounce and shine. She would die with terrible hair. She probably looked a mess too. In a sudden, unexplainable rage, she walked up to Seifer and kicked him in the ribs.

" It's not my fault!" were the first words to leave her mouth as he rolled over with a perturbed expression.

" Whaa..." the pain suddenly reached his foggy mind that had been harboured with sleep and he clutched his side while giving his wife a look that would turn death on its heels. " You stupid bitch! Why the hell did you have to do that?"

" Talk to me with respect!" Selphie demanded, giving him another kick. This time he grabbed her bare foot before contact and she fell gracelessly on her back. The wind had been knocked out of her momentarily, giving Seifer the chance to stand up and gently press a foot down on her collarbone. He didn't have shoes either, thankfully.

" Why did you kick me?" he asked, in a calm and collected voice; a sharp contrast to his frequent outbursts of fury. 

" I needed to talk to you..."

" So you kicked me?"

" You wouldn't have listened!" Selphie protested, now squirming to get up. Geez, the man must weigh a ton! she thought, glad that he wasn't exerting the entire pressure of his weight onto her.

" I'm listening."

Those green eyes were making it hard for her to remember what she had meant to say and all the same, it was fuelling her anger. Just what did this man think of himself, anyway? The world did _not_ revolve around him for one thing, and she had every right not to tell him about the mission!

" Seifer, as your higher authority, I feel that you have no say in whether or not I am to tell you about certain missions; that is for me to judge and decide for your own welfare..." Oh great, now what? She really didn't have any idea why Cid felt that Seifer was undeserving of the mission, yet sending him on it anyway without any knowledge. Were the Wendigos a ploy of some sort? Selphie groaned and covered her face. "Y'know, I really don't know. We're gonna die, no one will come, and I'm sick of this stupid SeeD conduct!"

Seifer removed his foot and held out a hand for Selphie to take. Pulling her to her feet, he gave her a half smile.

" You're not off the hook yet, _Ms._Leader," he said, green eyes glinting. " I'll find out eventually what's going on, and whether you're telling the truth or not."

Selphie couldn't help herself; despite the increasing pain in her chest (courtesy of Seifer), and her feet hurting (cold floor+ bare feet= bad combination), and of course not forgetting the raging, burning, throbbing leg that had been harbouring a bullet momentarily, Selphie hugged him. Her arms locked around him so tightly that she hoped air was still available for him. His hand stroked her hair and another wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

" Touching. Really."

They broke apart and faced their maker, who was accompanied by two people dressed in the same ridiculous garb as other Esthar patrons. Selphie wondered if a last battle should be executed, but as always, Seifer acted before her thought was finished. He kicked one of the men, then stroke another in the face. Selphie could feel the adrenaline rush into her and she joined him in demolishing the men. Fights had always excited her and one thing that she admired about Seifer was that he always battled hard core: no rules, no exceptions. Now she knew why Seifer had never become SeeD up until now: it was beneath him. He was the real thing, what the world was afraid of. What Garden was afraid of. A fighter that could not be stopped.

Selphie herself was a bit like Seifer. Her attack skills gained her right to become SeeD, although some of her more extreme suggestions scared off others. What was so wrong about wanting to blow things up to smithereens? The job would be done faster and no one would be able to point the blame on SeeD. But she always followed the rules.

She turned her thoughts back onto the arising battle and high kicked one of the men in the jaw. It made a satisfying crack and he toppled over onto Seifer, who drove his knee into the man's stomach. She was ready to hit someone else when an arm grabbed her around her neck and pulled her against them self so tightly that she gagged.

" Enough."

That stupid Salman! Now _he_ was someone that she doubted anyone would have problems with blowing up. Into smithereens. Small, microscopic smithereens, which she would jump on and perhaps feed to Angelo. Salman began to drag her up, her heels banging against the wooden stairs. Slivers were embedded in her heels by the time they finished climbing the first set of stairs, so despite how aggravated she was, a tiny bit of a cheer went through her when she saw an elevator.

Salman didn't loosen his grip on her when they entered, and waited for when Seifer came in a short while after, each arm held by one of Salman's lackeys. The silence was unnerving as the elevator climbed the floors and they reached the top in what seemed like hours, although it was only seconds. 

A rough shove almost caused Selphie to fall onto the tarmac but she steadied herself by flailing her arms out. Seifer barely budged when he was pushed and he gave Selphie a near disgusted look.

'Well, what was I supposed to do?' Selphie wanted to ask him, but she decided there were other matters at hand. Such as their deaths. Where in the world was the SeeD recruit? Selphie looked around. They were standing on the roof of whatever building they were held in; from the plateaus and plains she could see, they were most likely in Dollet.

" We must make this quick," one of the men said to Salman, sounding a lot like the Garden Faculty from Balamb. " I've heard that two more SeeDs have been sent to guard the President."

" I expect double," Salman coolly replied, his eyes never moving from watching Selphie and Seifer. " Killing SeeD is risky."

" Yes, of course."

Selphie noticed a flicker in Salman's eyes...Was it hesitation? She wanted to find out if so but Salman held the back of her head when he pushed her forward. Seifer was behind them, his face turning red from resisting the urge to pulverize the men restraining him. Selphie didn't know why it mattered now; she would be pushed no matter what. So close to death...

Her chest clenched when she looked over the ledge. There was a road, many, many feet below her. Nothing more. This was one fall that she would not get back up from.

" It's been fun...I guess...with you Seifer, I mean," Selphie said, keeping her voice firm. There was no way these guys were going to get the better of her. So what if she died? At least it would be with a smile on her face! " You're not so bad."

" Don't talk like a loser," Seifer snapped in reaction to her words. " You're like a cold. Try to get rid of it, and it keeps on comin' back."

Selphie giggled and blinked back her tears. 

" Yeah, same to you."

Without warning, she felt Salman push her over the ledge and she was too startled to give out a cry. Instead, she wrapped her arms around herself despite the force of gravity and closed her eyes tightly.

_" Float!"_

Then she stopped. Selphie's eyes burst open and she was suspended about 25 feet from the ground. Although her legs were shaking uncontrollably, she stood up and looked up to see Seifer, Salman and the men looking down on her, perturbed. Then she saw one of the men yell something and she felt her legs give way as the 'Float' spell she was under diminished beneath her. It was only a matter of time now that she became splattered remains.

Or so she thought. A black flash went by her and then she was in the arms of someone in leather. The familiar fur collar tickled her nose and she accidentally sneezed into the man's chest.

" Bless you."

" Likewise!"

Squall Leonhart, to her rescue. Selphie had to admit that she had dreamt about this moment for a long time. A silly fantasy really, based on Squall (mega hunk) saving her from some unnatural disaster. It was a bit embarrassing now that her fantasy was reality; did Squall think of her as incompetent of handling a mission due to today? 

" Are you guys all right?"

Selphie, having been broken out of her never ending thoughts once more, looked up to see that they were hanging from a rope suspended from a machine that was manufactured specifically for Galbadia Garden. Zell was piloting it quite well and seemed very relieved that Selphie was alive.

" I'm taking you guys up so that we can save the dumbass," Zell said, sending smoke from the machine into the two SeeDs' face as he fixed the gears so that the machine would go straight up. " You still gonna go with Cid's plan, Squall?"

" Yeah..."

" Okay then, hold tight!"

Squall's grip around Selphie's waist tightened and he gave her a half smile before fixing his attention back on their destination. Selphie felt a strange bolt run through her but she made sure that her mind was on the mission. Besides, Squall had Rinoa. He was only being friendly; after all, she was one of his closet friends who almost _died_ if not for that wonderful chip being found.

In record time they reached the roof of the building and Squall let Selphie down softly. She looked around and saw Seifer giving Squall a deadly glare, but then his eyes shifted to Selphie and his expression softened. 

" Squall; make sure nothing happens to Seifer," Selphie found herself saying. Squall raised a brow but nodded as he pulled out his gunblade from its sheath. He halfway circled the men before attacking the front man, Salman. His silver blade sliced him across the bicep as Salman raised his arm to block the other man's hits and blood flowed freely down his arm, dripping down to his fingertips.

Salman showed no sign of pain and instead knelt down and tripped Squall, who fell hard to the floor. His gunblade escaped his grip and slid not far from where Selphie was standing.

" Selphie, I got somethin' for ya!" 

Selphie craned her head upward to see Zell throwing down a nunchaku. Leaping up, she caught it and swung it around a few times. It was a Shooting Star unfortunately; quite primitive in comparison to her Strange Vision, which was most likely in the possession of Salman or some Estharians who hired him. For a moment she mourned the loss of her beloved weapon, not to mention the magic she had gained from countless battles. 

" Selphie, what are you _doing?_" Zell shouted from above. Selphie wanted to shout back at him to shut up and help them himself instead of hovering like a sort of perky insect but she knew that if the machine he was on was seized, the amount it cost would come out of their pay checks. She took in a deep breath and limped to where Squall's gunblade was. The Lionheart glinted, as if winking at her, and she couldn't help but to wonder why she had chosen a simple nunchaku when she could have had _that._

Kneeling down on her good leg, she picked up the gunblade and glanced quickly at Squall and Salman. The assassin was too occupied with attempting to kill Squall that he didn't care to notice what Selphie was doing. He fired a couple of Firaga spells on the SeeD Commander, who flinched and cast 'Reflect' on himself. Salman was enraged; he tackled Squall and locked his hands around his throat. 

" Give me the gunblade."

Selphie snapped her eyes away from the duelling pair to lay them on Seifer, who was bruised yet free from the hold of the other two men. Selphie struggled to look over Seifer's shoulder to where their bodies may be, but she barely managed to get her forehead past. 

" They're somewhere back there," Seifer said, reading Selphie's mind and moving to the side. She saw the bodies sprawled, unconscious, but still alive. Unless Seifer snapped their necks.

" Did you...?"

" Kill them?" He laughed. " Wish I could have. Damn bastards. No, they're just knocked out. Didn't take much...So, you gonna save the Commander, or what?"

" I'm not giving you his gunblade!" Selphie said, glancing at Squall whose face was red. His hands were frantically clawing at Salman's wrists. She gasped, letting go of Squall's gunblade completely and walking as fast as her injured leg would allow her to where they were. She swung her Shooting Star and hit Salman in the back of the head, but it only made him let go of his grip long enough to cast a 'Flare' magic onto her. Due to her Junctioning being removed, the damage was great and she was thrown back, attempting to catch her breath. Her head was pounding and her heart rate had increased; she felt rage and power. Her Limit Break had come. She began to frantically search through her 'Slot' for something powerful enough to save them or her 'Full Cure' magic.

Seifer, meanwhile, had taken the Leonhart and had swung it at Salman's back. The grip on Squall's neck was removed and now Salman's attention was on Seifer. Seifer accepted the magic attacks head on, most likely so that his Limit Break could also be achieved. But Squall's gunblade didn't seem to be cooperating with him. The design relied on force rather than skill, something that Seifer, surprisingly, lacked. He was too slow for Salman when using the Lionheart, giving Salman the chance to emit an 'Ultima' that blasted at all three of them. Selphie lost her spot in the 'Slot' and now was so weak she could barely skim her mind over the magic.

_Blizzaga. Water. Fire (3 times). Esuna. Esuna (2 times). Thundaga. Ultima._

She lingered on the same magic that had just been cast onto them. At this rate, she would never find 'Full Cure' or 'Rapture'. Coming across 'The End' was completely out of the question. She had only used that magic three times during her life and it was frowned upon when used on humans.

_Ultima_.

She staggered up and held onto her nunchaku tightly. Then she held the weapon high above her head with both hands and concentrated on the magic, 'Ultima'. Her magic was undoubtedly stronger than her enemy's; Salman fell down when the last traces of green magic brushed across the floor and into the sky, like a diminishing fog. But he had not been defeated before unleashing his own Limit Break. Vines broke through the cement roof and wrapped themselves around Selphie's body. The thorns cut through her skin and the harder she struggled, the more the thorns embedded themselves into her.

Squall stared atSalman's unmoving body and then got up while rubbing his neck. He walked to where Selphie was and touched one of the thick vines.

" You should stop struggling," he said, pricking his thumb on a thorn. The vine seemed to be absorbing the blood from his cut. " It's drinking your blood."

" WHAT?!"

There was no way in hell she was going to bleed to death because of a plant. A part of her wanted to squirm and kick at the dark green ropes around her but she remained deathly still. The vines suddenly unravelled themselves from around her and she tried not to fall, but failed. Luckily, Squall caught her but his touch was causing her cuts to burn.

" Squall, I think I can stand up on my own..." Selphie protested but Squall refused to let go of her. In her ear he whispered, " Your dress..."

Selphie pushed herself away enough to see that the dress lay in awkward shreds, much like Seifer's shirt. No longer did the top pieces offer certain parts of her body coverage. She quickly crossed her arms over her partially exposed chest and glowered at Squall.

" You didn't look, did you?" she demanded.

" No, I--"

" Listen, I hate to break up the reunion, but can we get going?" Seifer broke in. He tossed the gunblade at Squall's feet and began walking to the elevator, but paused halfway. " And you're welcome for cutting the vines, Timlett."

***

Squall. That was the name of the President's son. 

He couldn't die yet. Not with this information at hand.

***

Selphie had fainted from her massive blood loss and when she had awoken, she was lying on a bed inside of the hotel in Dollet. The room was illuminated by a lamp and the sky outside, she assumed, was dark. She shivered suddenly and looked down to see she was wearing what looked like Squall's white tank, which barely reached her thighs. Her leg had been bandaged expertly but under examination, a large cut from the thorns onto her stomach still remained.

She sighed, craning her head back and closing her eyes. Never did she want to hear the word 'mission' again...well, at least for two months. All that she wanted now was to be back in her dorm room, sleeping painlessly. 

" You're awake."

Her eyes opened to see Squall who was shirtless, thanks to her. He had a lean frame, not at all like the well developed abs Seifer had. Almost fragile he seemed, far from his age as well. It was difficult to believe that this man had led the battle against Ultimecia and was Commander of SeeD. 

Selphie decided to sit up but her body refused to answer to her. Instead, a horrible bolt travelled through both arms and the cut on her stomach burned. She wanted to throw up.

" I'm guessing that the poison hadn't worn off yet," Squall said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. In his hand was a simple cloth, which she assumed was white before the blood stains seeped through. He didn't look at her as he busied himself with pouring a liquid onto the fabric but he seemed agitated. 

" Is something wrong?" Selphie asked. She coughed, a bit disturbed by the hoarseness of her voice. It sounded almost like she had been scraping her vocal chords against granite.

Squall sighed and hung his head down, shoulders slumped. Did something horrible happen to Zell or Seifer? Did Cid discharge her? Possibly Laguna was dead...but god forbid that ever happened! He regained his posture and turned fully to face Selphie.

" Selph...Uhm...just to warn you, I am going to have to lift up your shirt--"

" Have you lost your mind?!" Selphie shrieked, making a mental note to slap Squall when the paralysis wore off of her.

" Listen, it's not that big of a deal...I'm not going to molest you or anything!" Squall protested. " I need to clean that cut of yours! I thought that Seifer had cleaned it enough when he had given you a bath but--"

" Seifer did WHAT?"

" Selphie, you have to stop screaming."

Selphie growled and changed the mental note to destroy both Squall and Seifer.

" Okay...I am calm," she whispered after taking in a few deep, very deep, breaths. " Now tell me, why did Seifer give me a bath?"

" You were bloody, unconscious and infected with poison. I had agreed to bathe you but..." Squall reached for Selphie's left hand and placed his thumb over her ring. "...Seifer disagreed."

" So you gave in?"

" He's your husband, right?" Squall asked, his eyes on Selphie's. " Even though it was a forced marriage, it's official."

" ...But why couldn't a girl clean me?" Selphie whined.

" And have her tell the entire city of Dollet that there are SeeDs here?" Squall asked, seemingly more offended than Selphie. " Maybe I should have brought Quistis..."

" Yeah, maybe! And maybe you should --oww!"

Without listening to her protests, Squall lifted the shirt and pressed the cloth to Selphie's bare stomach. Oh, how she was going to hurt that man... Without realizing it, her arm lifted up and smacked Squall on the head.

" It's working," Squall muttered, withdrawing his hand and pulling back down the shirt. Selphie noticed the slightest shade of red tinted on the lion's cheeks...was he thinking of Rinoa? If she had seen what had happened, Selphie knew the girl would have thrown a fit. She had become so aggressively possessive that no girl would dare to even _look_ at Squall. Not that she blamed her, Squall now was friendly and kind, on top of being a complete _babe!_ Selphie had heard that all the girls in Garden were head over heel in love with Squall, but his personality repelled them. Now he was honey to their bee.

She had also heard that Seifer was someone that the girls thought to be a catch. They liked his bad ass attitude and it was rumoured that every girl in Balamb Garden their age had gone out with him...or made out, it was all the same to them. Every girl except for Xu and Quistis. Selphie unexpectedly felt the same possessive rage as Rinoa had been harbouring for the past year. What would happen when they went back to Garden? Would Seifer be up to his antics again? Well, there was no chance that he would settle with a steady girlfriend. Rinoa had even admitted that Seifer told her off when it came to commitment.

" But I'm his wife!" Selphie cried out.

" Uh...yes, Selphie..." Squall patted her hand and lifted the blanket so that it covered her entirely. " Maybe you need some sleep..."

" No!" She threw off the covers and stared at Squall menacingly. " Where is he?"

" He went to go buy clothes for you," Squall said, edging away from her. " Are you feeling alright?"

" You sent _Seifer_ to buy clothes for _me_?" Selphie could see her emerging from Seifer's selected wardrobe for her appearing as some sort of hooker. Fish net stockings, tight leather -no, pleather- skirts and a tube top. A fashion tragedy! " Are you an idiot?" She seized Squall's shoulders and shook him, glad that her strength had returned. 

" Hey, Selphie, I don't normally say this but...is there something you want to talk about?" Squall attempted to pry Selphie's hands off of him, but she had locked a death grip. 

" All I do is pass out for a couple hours and this happens! I can't let--huh?" She let go of Squall's shoulders and scrutinized him for a few minutes before breaking into a grin. " Squall! You're becoming more human -I mean, uh...yeah, human."

Squall frowned and was about to say 'Whatever' but Selphie covered his mouth.

" Squall, I need you to listen carefully. I think I'm in love with--"

" Is that Seifer's?" Squall cut in. Selphie was about to give Squall a good punch in the face but her breath fell short when Squall grazed his fingers across the necklace around Selphie's neck. Seifer's necklace.

" Yeah...I can't believe you never noticed it sooner, heh, heh..."

" Seifer wouldn't let me get near you," Squall said, seeming entranced by her neck, his fingers now tracing the thick chain. Occasionally he would lightly touch her skin and Selphie would flinch -from what, she was not sure. 

" Do you love him?" he whispered, glancing up and catching Selphie's eyes.

" I..." He was getting so close. His thumb moved up and rubbed against her jaw line and then he leaned in ...

" Hey, Commander, y'think a guy could leave his wife for a few hours with the Commander of SeeD!" Seifer sauntered in and immediately Squall leisurely moved away from Selphie, acting as if nothing had taken place. Selphie's heart was beating so fast that she felt that she was on the brink of a heart attack. Seifer didn't seem to think anything was wrong and dropped a yellow bag at the foot of the bed. Selphie scrambled up and grabbed it to see if the bag read 'Sluts 'R Us'. Instead in silver writing was ' Lotus Leaves'. She sighed thankfully and held the bag close to her.

" Did you drug her or somethin'?" Seifer asked Squall. He leaned against the door and didn't look very happy, not that he ever did, the man had serious emotional issues, but still...

" No. Hurry up and get dressed, Selphie, I want my shirt back."

At this, Seifer snorted and took his hands out of the jean pockets they were in. He looked awkward in his black hoodie and jeans, but it was an improvement from the trench coat and blue shirt with the white cross on it. Too bad the look was only temporary; by the time they were back in Garden, he would be wearing his heinous clothing once more.

Speaking of clothing...

Selphie dug her hand into the bag and pulled out a midnight blue dress made of a jean material. At the bottom of the bag was a pair of boots and ...a bra.

" Uhh...Seifer?" She held up the black undergarment. " How did you know my size?"

He grinned and Squall shook his head, holding his hand to his forehead as if suffering from a headache.

" Selphie, you don't want to know..." Squall said. " Now get dressed before you realize how he found out."

Selphie walked to the bathroom unwillingly and slammed the door behind her. While slipping into the dress, she noticed the remains of her black gown in the trashcan and she shivered. Seifer and Squall had...undressed her...washed her...clothed her... Any normal girl would have killed them on the spot but she didn't feel that way. From her perspective, they were cleansing her wounds, and looking after her as a brother would to a sister. Well, Squall did at least. She couldn't speak for Seifer. 

Finished dressing, Selphie examined herself. Seifer actually did have a decent taste in women's clothing. More than decent. The dress was with long sleeves but hung from the edges of her shoulders, leaving them bare. A zipper was fashioned in the middle of the dress, which reached down to her navel and the skirt ended mid thigh. He had even gotten a strapless bra, knowing the fashion of the dress. The brown boots were a nice touch too, reaching slightly above her calf. 

" Woah, Seifer picked that out for you?" Zell asked when she had emerged. He was wearing his usual skater shorts and jacket, but his right leg was bandaged up to the knee.

" I have taste, unlike some people, Chicken Wuss," Seifer said, running his eyes over Zell's clothes. Zell began to tremble and Squall told Seifer to back off.

"Selphie, are you alright now?" Squall asked.

" My leg kinda hurts, but it's nothing."

Obviously Squall didn't think so; he cast a 'Curaga' spell onto Selphie before sighing and examining every one of the SeeDs.

" Quistis will be waiting at the port for us. We'll take a boat to Garden from there and Cid will tell us the next step."

" Next?" Selphie's eyes widened. " How long was I out for?"

" Never mind that, let's just get back to Garden. Then we'll talk."

" Okay!" Selphie, though, had no intention of backing down. She would eventually corner Squall and find out what was happening. Maybe he knew about why Cid had assigned this mission to her...although now it seemed like Zell and Squall would be accompanying her and Seifer.

" Hey, Selphie."

She turned to Seifer, who looked pleased with his handiwork.

" You look great."

" Thanks!" Selphie turned on her heels, showing off her new outfit. " But it seems to be missing something..."

Her eyes scanned the room, then fell on Squall's belts. He had so many...it would be doubtful he would mind giving one to her.

" Squall?"

" What?"

" can I borrow one of your belts?" Squall looked at her as if she had asked to jump out of a hundred story building. " Oh, c'mon, it's just a belt!"

" ...No."

" Please?"

" No."

" Pleeeease?"'

" Just give her a damn belt, Leonhart!" Seifer shouted. Selphie's whining was enough to make him bang his head on the wall repeatedly. " I don't know why you have so many, anyway!"

" Yeah, you got some paranoia of your pants fallin' down or somethin'?" Zell asked, crossing his arms.

" No," Squall said defensively. " I just...like them..."

" Maybe girls always glomp him and try to steal his pants!" Selphie offered.

" Maybe he thinks it makes him look cool." Seifer smirked.

" Okay, enough!" Squall pulled off a belt, one with the silver studs along the length of strap. He handed it to Selphie, who hung it around her waist. Now her look was complete. Squall agreed. " It actually looks good. Okay, let's go."

Zell left first, followed by Squall who was pulling on his shirt while walking out. Selphie was about to tag behind when Seifer blocked the doorway.

" We have to go!" Selphie cried out. " What's the hold up?"

Seifer grabbed her wrist and leaned in to Selphie, as if about to kiss her. But instead, he whispered in her ear so closely that his lips brushed against her skin. 

" You may keep secrets from me, Selphie, but I have some of my own. Think about that, will ya?"

And as he left, Selphie threw her boot at his back, but it only made him laugh thus making her aggravated. She would never understand Seifer Almasy.

***

(a/n: Woah, I should be doing my English homework...but it's so boring! Ahh, I despise English 20 I.B.! I have so much homework now that I've dedicated myself to the hell of Full I.B. Review to motivate me to do my homework so that I can write!) 


	7. Great Ways to Chase Away Women

(a/n: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry that I took so long to post up this chapter, but I was waiting until I had at least 28 reviews, as I did for every other chapter. Unfortunately, this was not so ***sob***. But that's okay! I love the reviews I already have! So…read! ^_^.)

***

_Chapter Seven- Great Ways to Chase Away Women...___

_***_

            Selphie fell gratefully onto her bed when back in Garden. She had hoped to sleep during the boat ride, but Seifer was throwing out rude comments to Zell and Quistis was yelling in hopes to shut him up. While that was happening, Squall was interrogating Selphie on what had happened while she was held captive. She remembered their conversation distinctly.

            _" What happened while you were prisoner of the assassin?"_

_            " Stuff."_

_            " Selphie, be more specific."_

_            " Beat us, shot me, married me and Seifer, beat us more, uhh...more beating?"          _

_            " ....."_

She was tired! Couldn't he have left the questioning for...next month, perhaps? Men were so ignorant! Well, whatever. She was going to sleep and was never, ever, going to wake up.

***

            " MISSION, GOOD?" Fujin asked when Seifer stepped into Raijin's room. It was now their official hangout, since the new disciplinary committy snagged room 007. Seifer shrugged and fell back onto Raijin's beanbag chair. It had never felt better to be back in his trench coat and normal attire, minus the necklace, of course. He made a mental note to get that back from that little messenger girl as he took in the familiar sights in Raijin's room.

            Weird was a word not suitable enough to describe the condition of the burly man's room. It was illuminated (if you would call it that) by black lights and Halloween decorations covered the wall. Pictures of 'The Friday Girl' from _Timber Maniacs_ also graced one side of the wall, even though Fujin was on a rampage to get her brother to remove it.

            " Hey, heard ya got married to Selphie, ya know," Raijin said over his shoulder as he dug under his mattress for any food. " Did ya get any action from her?"

            " IDIOT!" Fujin threw a nearby textbook at Raijin's head from the desk she was sitting on and it was a perfect hit. 

            " Oww...what, Fuj?" He rubbed the spot where the book had landed, giving Fujin a hurt look. Not that it really meant anything; she beat him all the time. " She broke up with that Kinneas guy a long time ago, ya know!"

            " On the rebound?" Seifer asked, suddenly interested in their conversation. " How long ago were they together?"

            " 'Bout six months ago, but then Selphie dumped him, ya know."

            " RAGE."

            " Yeah...he was pretty pissed about it. She had no real reason, so he decided to get back at her by going out with Quistis, ya know."

            " Trepe let him use her?"

            " OBLIVIOUS."

            " As Fuj says. That guy laid it on thick with her and she fell into it. But I heard they're serious now, ya know!"

            " VERY."

            " Now with Rinoa and Squall, that's another story--"

            " Woah, woah, hold it!" Seifer held out his hand and shook his head. " When did all of this happen?"

            " During your training," Fujin said, loosing her vocal problem momentarily. " But I guess that doesn't matter, does it? After all--"

            " It's not my problem," Seifer finished, standing up hastily. " Listen, I gotta go."

            Although Seifer hadn't gotten any rest since he had been in the Deling Hotel with Selphie (even that wasn't classified as complete relaxation, it was difficult to sleep fully with someone like Selphie so close to your body) he barreled through Garden students at an exceptional pace. Screw sleeping, it was just a waste of time anyway. What he needed were answers...and he wouldn't back down without them.

            That stupid mission. His thoughts were consumed with either Selphie or that _stupid_ mission! Why had he even strived to become SeeD? On his shoulders, the weight was double the amount of _pay_ he received. Was it fair? He certainly didn't think so. On top of it all, mind games seemed to be a popular trend in employers. Seifer took a turn to the right and knocked over Xu, leaving behind a stack of graded essays strewn on the floor. She cried out something to the tune of '...crazy bastard!' but he didn't dwell on finding out what it was. The elevator was now before him and for a moment he paused before stepping in.

            When he had reached the third floor, all it took was one look delivered carefully to the secretary to let him in. The office of Cid had been re-built so that it was behind the platform, which led to the deck. The size had been reduced considerably; it was smaller than a room of a Balamb Garden student.

            " Seifer?" Cid looked up from his paper, astonished to see the blonde man in front of him. Seifer strode straight up to the desk and placed his hands on the edges while leaning in to Cid. He intended to make this short and straight to the point; if he didn't play his cards right, he could wind up listening to Cid drone on and on about things of no relevance. It had happened countless times to unsuspecting students.

            " Why did you give me the mission?" he demanded, struggling to refrain from raising his voice.

            " It was what I thought to be a simple task, and I knew that you would be a great asset. You also wanted a mission to authenticate yourself as SeeD, am I not correct?"

            " You never informed me about the assassin! I don't understand why I was a tag along to Selphie Timlett!"

            " Seifer, I know you've had some problems in the past...Selphie knew this too," He paused and slipped off his glasses, then rubbed the bridge of his nose. " You have trouble listening to orders. I felt that if I told you what the true intent of the mission was, you would have been hasty and taken matters into your own hands. But I wanted to see whether or not you had changed from the boy I knew...whether you were a man."

            Seifer flinched and his grip on the desk hardened.

            " I...don't understand."

            " You listened to Selphie, as I had expected, and when you were in danger, you took proper control of the situation. Now I can trust you enough to inform you about global missions, which, as you know, are very important when regarding Balamb SeeDs reputation. Selphie need no longer accompany you. But I was right to set the two of you together."

            " ...Why would you give such an important assignment to Selphie?" Seifer released his grip, although inside he was even more furious. Cid had been testing him? Seifer had a strong urge to give the old man one, but inside, he knew what the Headmaster had said was only truth. It was generous enough of him to re-admit Seifer into Garden. Cid had tracked down Seifer when he had left Garden and had persuaded him to become SeeD. He had said that there was promise in him, if only he would learn to control his temper. Well, if anything, he needed another dose of temper management, and fast.

            " Ah, yes, Selphie Timlett." Cid leaned back in his chair. " She is a grand fighter but...I urge you not to divulge this information to her...she really was not suitable for the job. I had intended to send Squall Leonhart and Quistis Trepe, but there was the problem of Squall being the son of Laguna Loire, which easily could have been used against him. I do hope that those Estharians hadn't caught on when Squall was sent to rescue the two of you and...ahem...where was I?"

            " Selphie?"

            " Yes, well, there were other alternative choices, such as Irvine Kinneas ro Zell Dincht as well, but then I thought of you. Seifer, you were excellent for the job since your speed and senses are your dominant strengths, but as I said before, I had to be careful...so I thought of Selphie. She's such a mellow girl, so nice and cheery...ah, are you shuddering?"

            "...No. Of...course not..."

            " Well then, since she's ...just the complete opposite of you; I thought not only will she be able to complete the mission, but she could bring you out of that hole you're always in. You were always such an unhappy boy who enjoyed bullying people and--"

            " Sorry, Headmaster, but it didn't work."

            " Hmm?"

            " Selphie failed miserably with her 'sub-mission," Seifer informed, crossing his arms. " I say you should demote her."

            Cid laughed loudly, holding onto his side with one hand and his head with the other. By the enflamed cheeks, Seifer had a fear that the old man would burst but soon he had composed himself, wiping away remaining tears.

            " Seifer, my boy, you're going to be seeing a lot more of Miss.Timlett...or should I say Mrs. Almasy?"

            Between gritted teeth, Seifer managed to speak, " What...do you mean?" 

            " Your marriage is official! A bit of a sad way to begin a life together, but it will take quite a bit of time before you can annul this bond. You remember the law, don't you?"

            " Mother fu--"

            " Heh heh, I understand your irritation. Just try not to kill anyone along the way; perhaps Selphie does have enough time to work away at you! Dismissed!"

            Gladly, Seifer stormed out of Cid's office, this time taking with him a few awards, which previously were on the wall; now they graced the floor.

***

            **_Selphie_**: noun. _An annoying, giggly, temperamental woman who now holds the status of Mrs. Seifer Almasy. She can be found in the Quad during sunny days and sings during rainy days in her dorm room. _

             The definition of the woman he loved. Or hated. Hyne, he had _no _idea what he felt about her. Just last week he felt incomplete without having her, but after the mission when he found out that she didn't fully trust him...not to mention how friendly she was with Leonhart in the Dollet hotel. Maybe she was using him how Irvine had to Quistis. He groaned. At least he wouldn't be forced to live with her during the duration of their one-year marriage. Did she even know about that law? If she didn't, then it was her own problem. All he needed was a prescription of completely steering clear of that girl.            

            Seifer pulled out his keycard and slipped it into his dorm room slot. In a tired haze, he pulled off his trench coat and threw it onto his bed.

            " Hey!!!"

            Seifer shouted and tackled the intruder to the floor. The person kicked his leg but in seconds he had the offender pinned. 

            It was Selphie. Go figure.

            " What are you doing in here?" Seifer asked, still keeping her pinned underneath him. " Do you get lost that easily?"

            " No, I need somewhere to hide out!" Selphie said, writhing uselessly. It was obvious she hated every minute of being at Seifer's mercy, and he couldn't help smirking. Slowly, painfully for her probably, he released her and was rewarded with a sharp smack on the face.

            " Watch it, Almasy," Selphie said, taking her seat back on the bed. " No one messes with me." She checked the bottom of her boots, fluffed her hair and then rocked back with her arms underneath her legs.

            Seifer was still in shock that Selphie had even dared to hit him. He blinked a few times but then frowned and walked to where Selphie was. In a single sweep he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder. She kicked his chest and beat his back but that didn't slow him down. He left his room and began walking down the dormitory halls.

            " So where should I throw you?" Seifer asked over his shoulder to his wife. " The dumpster outside the Garden, the fountain or the stream in the Training Area?"

            " Grr...is this any way to be treating your majorly cute and sweet wife?" Selphie demanded. "  See if I ever bake you anything!"

            " C'mon, tell me where you wanna land or I'll choose myself."

            " How about I land my foot in your ass!" Selphie shouted. " I can't believe that for an entire year I'm going to be your wife!"     

            " You know about the law," Seifer said, idly. He swung around suddenly and Selphie's head connected with the wall with a loud _thunk_.

            " Arg! You bastard!" 

            " This is just to teach you never to come in my room again!" Seifer stopped and Selphie painfully craned her neck up to see that they were at the entrance of the dormitories. She moved her head to the side to see a bench, and what looked like the fountain.

            " You wouldn't..."

            " I would." Seifer laughed but stopped short and instead cried out when Selphie pinched his back by lifting up the bottom of his shirt. Mentally, he kicked himself for forgetting his trench coat. Quickly, before she could inflict any more pain on him, Seifer grabbed Selphie around the waist tightly and with both hands, held her above the fountain upside down. She shrieked and looked absolutely furious, her face becoming red not only from the blood rushing down.

            " Stay out of my room," Seifer said, quickly raising a hand to her thigh so that her dress wouldn't ride up.

            " Up yours!" Selphie countered. She was a tough one. Seifer lowered her down until the tips of her hair brushed against the fountain water. " I have every right to be there! We're married, you know!"

            " I'm getting a restraining order," muttered Seifer, lowering Selphie a bit more. Now an inch of her hair was soaking up the water. 

            " SELPHIE!!!" 

            Out of literally nowhere, dozens of Garden students surrounded Seifer and began to advance on him with a crazed look in their eyes.

            " Let go of Selphie!" someone called out from the back of the mob.

            " Yes, we demand to unhand her, you fiend!"

            " LEAVE ME ALONE!" Selphie cried out. " I CAN HANDLE THIS MYSELF!" to Seifer, she said low enough so that the students couldn't hear, " Get me out of here, or else. These guys used to be Trepies!"

            Seifer narrowed his eyes and examined the closest ones. Three guys that he had seen in the cafeteria day in and day out who had never passed the field-test due to Miss.Trepe's wonderful existence and two girls, one with a ponytail and the other with short hair. The girls he was afraid of the most. They had once cornered him when he had dumped Gastric Juice on Quistis in class. It was actually quite funny when her clothes began to dissolve but those girls didn't think so. Luckily, he just showed them the blade of his beloved weapon and they backed off. He had no weapon right now.

            He lifted Selphie up from the water and laid her on the ground. She swayed when she leapt up but then she ran into the dorms without a word while the former Trepies followed her quickly. Seifer pushed his way through the crowd and noticed Irvine and Zell around the front. Chickenwuss would be an easy target for interrogation, he had no strength to fight back. Seifer grabbed the blonde by the collar and waited until the crowd had disappeared after Selphie before pushing him against the wall.

            " What the hell's going on?" Seifer growled. " When we had come back a day ago, everything was normal. Now everyone is going after Selphie like she's a witch or something!"

            Zell choked out something and Seifer loosed the death grip on his collar.

            " ...Yo, it's nothin', we just think that she's hot and single...that's all...will you let go of me?"

            " Uh huh." This was odd. No one even gave a second thought about Selphie and now they're all interested in a date? She didn't look any different from when she had left, if not counting the loss of bounce in her hair. It didn't flip out as crazily as it used to.

            " Listen here, you stay away from her. She's my property."

            " Property?" Zell snorted. " You don't own her!"

            " Heh, well, I branded her," Seifer joked, but he certainly sounded serious. 

            " You what?!"

            " Shut up!" Seifer shook Zell and the boy's head smacked against the wall.

            " Seifer, should you be harming Zell like that?" At the sound of Xu's irritated voice, Seifer let go hastily and sent Zell crashing to the floor. He whirled to face Xu and pushed her before going after Selphie. 

            He had been wrong in assuming Selphie was once more in his room. The place was spotless and Selphie-less. Sighing, he collapsed onto his bed, wishing to forget about the strange incident that had taken place. All he wanted was sleep! Was that too much to ask? He kicked off his boots and closed his eyes but was rudely awakened not even a minute after.

            " Heeeey, is this 'The Girl Next Door'?"

            There was shuffling, and then the sound of dozens of objects crashing down. Aggravated, Seifer pulled himself up and opened the closet door where all of the noise was coming from. Inside, Selphie smiled sweetly back at him with one hand behind her back. He grabbed her arm and saw she was holding a picture of Seifer and Squall in the tub together when they were three. Both of the little boys were giving the most enchanting smiles, which would cause even the most fearsome warrior to break into a grin. Seifer snatched the offending picture from her and placed it on the shelf above them where Selphie couldn't reach even with a stool.

            " So cute!" Selphie gushed, holding tightly onto Seifer's hand. Letting him loose, she covered her mouth with her hand daintily when she squealed and then giggled, jumping slightly while at it. Seifer couldn't help but to wonder whether she had a stash of Prozac in her dorm room; that would explain why she was normal (slightly) on the mission and so crazed now. But her strange behavior could also mean that she was trying to take his mind off of what he had seen and how those Garden students were behaving. 

            " Why are those guys chasing you?" Seifer asked, crossing his arms. Selphie seemed to notice his pensive mood and her smile finally faded from her lips. She gave a casual shrug and fell back onto Seifer's bed, exhaling deeply.

            " ...I have no idea," she moaned. " Ever since we came back, I've had my phone ringing off the hook with guys asking me out, stupid love notes and gifts delivered to me, and the Trepies have converted to Timlies!"

            " Whoring yourself off again, I see," Seifer said with a curt snort of disgust. " Never too early to start."

            " Seifer William Almasy!" Selphie shouted, shooting to her feet. Her eyes burned into his with a golden rage that turned them dark with the slightest hint of a flame within. " Don't you start this again! Does it seem like I know what's going on? I don't even want any of them!"

            " I don't want to hear about it," Seifer hissed, matching her anger with his own, if not more. " You think you can come in here and pretend everything is all right, and that nothing happened?"

            Selphie backed onto the bed, her hands gripping the edges but her eyes never leaving Seifer's. Her anger had died down yet Seifer's had increased. It was unexplainable what set him off, and he was in fear of what he might say to Selphie -or even do. The weight of everything that had happened came crashing down on him and he was screaming inside to be exorcised of this anger that was pulsing inside of him. Selphie continued to stare at him in a fazed expression, but then she raised her hand to her chest.

            "...Do you care about me?" It was more of a factual statement than a question. In her eyes he could see someone innocent, perhaps even romantic -a young girl caught in what, he failed to know. He looked away, unable to stand the sight of her. They had been through quite a lot together, even though for a short duration of time. But he still didn't know the answer to her question. She certainly wasn't like all the rest, and that could lead to something he didn't want to face -or accept.

            " I think you should leave," Seifer said, turning his back to her.

            " Tell me."

            " Leave!" Seifer shouted. " Unless you want to be hurt."

            " You can't shut me out like this..." Selphie cried out, getting off of the bed. She began to tug on his arm, urging him to look at her, to acknowledge her presence. " If you won't tell me...then tell yourself. I can't keep waiting for you."

            " Then don't."

            " I won't hurt you..." Now she was crying. The sound of her shattered voice made him sick and uneasy. " ...Not like the rest."

            _The rest?_

            There had been others...but he had hurt _them_. Yet Selphie...she was strong enough to combat his every move with one of his own. Just by looking at her he could feel something soften inside of him and he wanted to protect her, although she hardly needed it. But when it came to what she felt about him...for once he had no answer. She was standing in front of him, a wistful look on her face but all he could think about now was how she was with Squall in Dollet.

             Love had never managed to fool him; he had steered clear of it for nineteen years. And it was not going to get him now.

            " I don't need you, Selphie. I don't care about you." He now turned to face her, and told himself she was just another enemy. Another challenge, another roadblock keeping him from his dream. 

            _What dream?_

            " You can't mean that..." She looked down, which was a relief to him. Another moment of this, and she would win. He had to end it soon. " I'm not like the rest!"

            " You are."

            Those last words had hit her hard and she was shocked, appearing as if he had hit her. Tears that stained her cheeks halted and then she turned on her heels and ran out. Like all the rest.

***

(a/n: Math Exams are my enemy. I'm starving to death. How are you? And I'm sorry if I'm jumping around too much with Seifer's feelings. I just feel that he's a guy that's confused and can never make up his mind...which is why he was so easily manipulated by Edea (Ultimecia).)

( )( )

(^.^)

[    ]

~  ~

***


	8. Into the Arms of Another Man!

(a/n: La, la, la! This fic is long, isn't it? I should end it soon...contemplates over it Nah! Besides...more fun and an even more pissed off Seifer is on the way. Gonna be jumping perspectives in this chapter...yay!)

_Chapter Eight- ...Into the Arms of Another Man!_

Selphie ran blindly through the dormitory halls, pushing aside the damned 'Timlies' that were harassing her. Seifer couldn't have been serious, could he? It was hard to know, considering he was always under rage. She had been stupid ever saying anything to him. If only she had kept her big mouth shut then...none of this would have happened. To her, Seifer was too easily angered. Normally she wouldn't have been affected by his words but...the way that he said it. Delivered with a wonderful slap in the face and stab through the heart.

" Selphie!"

" Piss off!"

Selphie was so close to her room but the person calling out to her managed to grab her arm and swing her around.

" You're crying," Squall said.

" I noticed that!" Selphie snapped back. " Now let go of me!"

" Seifer...I knew it." Squall cursed softly, releasing her arm. " Let me--"

" No, don't." Selphie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and checked the bottom of her boots before plastering on a big smile. She had always been an ace in acting. " I'm okay. He did nothing. I never even saw him today!"

" Zell told me that he was asking why those guys are after you."

" Yeah...I'm kinda wondering that too," Selphie said, putting her hands on her hips. " I mean, even Irvine and Zell are after me."

" So...is it working?"

" What?"

" I mean...do any of the guys appeal to you?"

" No..." Only Seifer, she thought to herself. " I'm still married, you know."

" Tell me the truth -do you have feelings for Seifer?" Squall appeared interested and seemed so intense, almost like when they were in the Dollet hotel together. Selphie took in a deep breath.

" Yes," she said, not wanting to lie to him. " I just wish that he would let me in, that he would believe in me. He thinks that the whole world is against him and I want to show him how wrong he is! He's a nice person at heart. I know he is!"

Squall's expression told Selphie that he didn't feel the same way. In fact, he had that look on his face, which meant he was lost in thought; somewhere that no one had access to. Rinoa had tried but in vain. She gave up easily, but had changed him considerably during their short one and a half year relationship. Forever...yeah right. Nothing lasted forever. Maybe Seifer was right after all in turning her down.

" I want you to forget about him," Squall said, placing his hand on her shoulder. " He's not right for you."

" Don't tell me what to think!" Selphie yelled, offended that Squall believed he could control her. " If everyone would only have faith and believe--"

" Believe this." Squall bent down and kissed Selphie tenderly, his one hand on the small of her back to steady her while the other rested on her jaw. When he broke away, not only was Selphie shocked, but everyone in the hallway had come to a complete halt. Dead silence hovered above them until Irvine ran in with Quistis chasing after him.

" Use_ me_, will you?" she shouted, her hands tightly holding onto what looked like a pie. Squall finally tore his eyes away from Selphie, who had been avoiding his gaze, and stuck out a leg in which Irvine tripped over. Quistis cornered him and smiled devilishly.

" I hope Leigh likes pie!" she said in an overly sugared tone before shoving the pie into Irvine's face. As a last insult, she kicked him in the stomach and walked away with her heels clicking against the floor.

It had been easy to run away from Squall after that incident, and she was a bit happy that Quistis had chosen that time to confront Irvine. Perhaps now the Garden students wouldn't be so focused on what had happened between her and Squall. Why the hell had he kissed her like that? She touched her lips before opening her dorm door and closing it behind her.

Seifer had never kissed her like that. There was urgency with him, as if he couldn't let go of her for the life of him. Squall, on the other hand, was soft and gentle, treating her like a doll. He also seemed infatuated with her to some chilling degree. She hated it. She desired the roughness, the pain, and raw _need_ that Seifer felt towards her. He needed her. She knew it.

It was now clear to her why he kept pushing her away, and by his actions tonight, he only validated what she felt was truth. She had even said it to him, but he only denied it in his own bizarre way. Seifer was as good as an actor as she was. If not that, then better. He had fooled the world for so long that it was creditable how he never lost his true self.

Even though he tried, he couldn't hide it from her. She had seen the way he had behaved during their mission. He had even smiled a few times. To her it seemed that Seifer was unsure of himself. Not wanting to take any chances with hurting her, he decided to sacrifice his own happiness for her own. No, she wasn't delusional.

She didn't know what Squall was up to, but he could never shake the feelings she had for that blonde boy. He cared for her and even when he attempted to be an ass, it didn't work. If anything, Squall had just reinforced the feelings Selphie had for Seifer. She loved him, pure and simple. From his dimples, to the way his eyes crinkled in the corners when he laughed and even down to his sarcasm and frequent temper tantrums.

He was hers. Even if he denied it, fought it, and kicked and screamed along the way, he was hers. Just as she was his.

Selphie's fingers felt Seifer's necklace, which was warm with the heat of her body on one side yet cool on the other. She would get him...she was determined to get what she wanted. She kicked off her boots and clothes, and then slipped into her pajamas. It wouldn't take a lot to bring Seifer to his senses. He would miss her on his own.

" Sorry, wrong room!" Seifer opened his eyes groggily to see the person who had intruded on him walk out as quickly as they had come.

_What the hell...?_

He recoiled when his feet hit the cold floor but nonetheless pried himself out of bed and after the person. No one had any right to come into his room, and a Garden student would know that -even first years were terrified of the mere mentioning of his name. So what if the hype that surrounded his betrayal of Balamb Garden still remained clear; it kept him safe.

" Hey, get back here!" Seifer shouted to the retreating figure. The person suddenly darted away and Seifer chased after them, leaning down momentarily to scoop up his gunblade that was lying on his dresser. It hadn't been there before, he thought as he followed the stranger through the dark corridors. Hyperion was always lovingly polished at night and placed in its velvet black case where it slept until daybreak. That person had touched his gunblade. That person was going to die.

There was only one room left in the dormitory hall, then that person would have no where to go. Seifer slowed to walking pace when the person entered the last room and casually rested his gunblade on his shoulder. That person certainly didn't know what they were doing by entering Squall Leonhart's room. Complete suicide...well, if Puberty boy knew what he was doing. Seifer decided to follow the intruder incase Leonhart screwed up and ended up being killed. The kid bugged him, not to mention seduced his wife, but he wouldn't want to see him dead.

" Seifer, stay away from there!"

Swinging around reflexively, Seifer caught his blade neatly under Selphie's chin on the small curve between neck and jaw. Luckily, only the tip hovered above her skin but he could see that it had contact with her body; a small streak of blood slid down her neck and stopped when it touched the necklace she was wearing. His silver necklace.

Her eyes moved wearily from the blade to him, and he removed the weapon from her. She sighed, holding a hand to her chest in pure relief that he hadn't decapitated her but didn't bother to wipe off the blood.

" I had a message from Cid; someone has broke into Garden," she informed, looking at the door ahead of them. "I just hope that I can sustain him...Quistis, Irvine and Xu are on the other side of the dorms."

" You?" Seifer looked over her with disbelief. " You're wearing Moogle pajamas."

" Hey!" Selphie cried out defensively, looking down at herself and poking the small bear like creatures illustrated on her clothing. " I like these! And what about you -you're only wearing shorts!"

A smirk escaped Seifer. " Like what you see?"

" A freakin' enigma. That's what you are!" Selphie shouted before snapping her nunchaku. " One moment you're yellin' at me like I opened Pandora's Box and now..." She shook her head.

" And now I've forgotten about it. Hyne, you're so hot when you try to be threatening..." Seifer leaned in to Selphie, all thoughts from the previous night gone. What had he been thinking blowing her off like that? A hard smack on the head reminded him.

" You're not supposed to be here," she said, ignoring Seifer's glare.

" That idiot came into my room."

" Oh, so now you're going to kill him?" Selphie asked, holding up her nunchaku menacingly, as if wielding an axe. " Well, not until I get to ya first, buddy!"

" Can you ever--" Seifer was cut off when an explosion from Squall's room blew off his door. Seifer and Selphie ducked and when the dust cleared away, saw Squall slung over the shoulder of a mean looking woman. Chains decorated almost every part of her body and the black leather contributed nicely to her dark brown hair (streaked red) and crimson slashed lips.

" Hmm...Can you, like, move?" she asked, her voice high and piercing.

" She's so screechy!" Selphie cried, covering her ears and cringing.

" Oh, that's rich coming from you," Seifer responded with a short laugh, but he had to admit, Selphie was right. But Seifer didn't find her a threat. Everything about her was a joke, including her valley girl lingo.

" Hello?" Now the woman cocked her head to the side and moved one hand as she spoke. " I need to, like, get out now. Oh ya, and your pajama's are so totally out!"

Selphie's eyes widened and she put her hands on her hips. " Uhm, like, no! You can't get out!"

Seifer laughed again at Selphie's mockery but the woman was not amused.

" Okay, then I'm kicking your ass!" She put down Squall next to her and Seifer noticed her eyes lingering on the unconscious man before she pulled off a long chain from the dozens around her waist and stood up. Selphie instantly swung her Strange Vision and smacked the woman on the back but the lady lashed out with her own weapon, which wrapped around Selphie's legs and dragged her down. Taking an upward slash at her, Seifer was surprised when the woman lifted her tank top and a flash of skin caught him off guard.

After that, the last thing he saw was her metal garnished fist directed to his face.

Seifer winced as he felt something hot sting the bridge of his nose. He lashed out instinctively and a small 'ow' of protest and surprise reached his ears when he had hit something soft.

" You stupid idiot!" Selphie's voice cried out. " I should've left you there to rot!"

He opened his eyes slightly to view Selphie, who was glaring at him and rubbing her arm. They were in the infirmary together, her sitting on the edge of the all too familiar white bed. It took a moment of clearing his head of fog before how he came to this room dawned upon him.

" That girl..."

" Oh yes, _her_," she spit, venom overflowing from the noun. " I hope you had a nice look before she knocked you unconscious. Did you like it?"

Despite wanting to track down and rip that knuckle armed harlequin in pieces, Seifer smirked just to annoy Selphie. A terrible force of habit, but one that he wouldn't try to get rid of.

" Well, it's not like she had anything I haven't seen before."

Blood rushed to her face and she placed her hands on her hips, probably to steady herself as she trembled -from what, it was hard to tell. Anger most likely. He had to admit, he made her angry but she did the same to him. It worked out.

" Oh?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Her eyes bore into his, daring him to tell her what she wanted to know, something she had stopped herself from asking for a damn long time. If the indirect approach appealed to her, then so be it.

" How else would I have known your bra size?" He braced himself, waiting to be hit but instead Selphie kept her hands and feet to herself.

" So... who's are better?"

Was she actually asking this? Seifer had the urge to hit himself but not wanting to look like a fool, he pinched his leg, which was out of Selphie's view. Yes, he was still alive. Selphie waiting expectantly for the answer, and she actually sat up straighter, as if challenging Seifer to say that hers weren't. Had he woken in some mental parallel realm? Well, there was no way he was going to answer that question.

" Where's Squall?" He was actually asking about Leonhart. That girl must have punched a bone into his brain. Selphie sighed and held out a hand for Seifer to take.

" That bitch took him!" she cried out, worry overtaking her. " I hate her! While you were knocked out, she ran off with our Commander, never to be seen again..." She moved her hand in wavy motions across the air with a dazed expression on her face. " Maybe it's for the best..."

" What's the matter with you?" Seifer shouted, shaking Selphie's shoulders. She blinked and then held her head as if suffering from a migraine headache.

" I'm sorry...it's just..."

" Yo, Selphie." Zell leaned in the doorframe of the infirmary and nodded his head toward Seifer. " Cid wants to know if you wanna take_ him_ with us."

" Of course!" Selphie pushed Seifer's hands off of her and began walking toward Zell. The smaller blonde didn't seem pleased with the girl's decision but he nodded and left the room.

" What was that all about?" Seifer asked, following his petite wife. She seemed to hesitate before mumbling something incoherent. " What?"

" He wants us to go and save Squall..." she said. " Mind you, it's not like I like him or anything..."

" I never said you did--"

" ...And I always thought he was weird..."

" Who doesn't?"

" ...I didn't even want this mission but we're linked to this whole mess." She stopped so abruptly that Seifer crashed straight into her, and she nearly fell if not for him catching her around the waist. Time seemed to have stopped and Seifer couldn't seem to let go of her. Inside, he told himself to let go but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Seifer took in a deep breath, his eyes not leaving the girl's and gradually, he raised her up and placed his fingers on her chin lightly, his grip around her waist not loosening.

What is she thinking, Seifer wondered, unable to read the look in her eyes. She seemed startled, her mouth opened slightly and her lips so soft and pink...he just wanted to...

" Yo, what's with you two?"

He dropped her. She landed with a 'thunk' onto the ground, butt first. Seifer acted like he didn't care that he had let go and stepped casually over her legs while she shot him a disbelieving look.

" So, basically, you want us to go to Esthar and save the bastard?" Seifer asked, crossing his arms. Cid reddened, clearly wanting to hide his impending rage but nodded.

" Yes."

" And this 'us' includes me, who is, I assume, no longer a potential threat?"

" Give it up, Seifer!" Selphie hissed, kicking him in the shin. He kicked her back, forcing her to smack him in the arm, and he retaliated with a smack over the head.

" Order, please!" Cid shouted, standing up and pounding his fist on his desk. Selphie and Seifer stopped mid-fight and stood up straight with dignity, as if nothing had ever happened. " Zell, you will be the Commander for this mission."

Seifer could see Selphie stiffen but her automatic smile came on, one thing that masked her anger. He had learned a lot about her having been trapped in an elevator, hotel and prison cell in her company.

_" Selphie, right? Wish I had the chance to get to know you."_

Not in the way it had happened. Seifer was thinking of something more...physical. He couldn't help but to smirk, and luckily no one noticed. Cid continued to talk but Seifer's mind blocked him out completely.

_" Nah...You're not my type!_"

That statement Seifer was still unsure of, but he made a mental note to find out while on the mission. Squall was going to have to wait, Chicken Wuss would be forced to distance himself from the two of them, and Selphie would be the one put on trial; she would return with or without a certain chain around her neck.

" Okay Commander, straight through the Esthar barrier, then?" Selphie asked, leaning back in her chair at an awkward position. Zell nodded and began to read over the contract Cid had given them while Seifer resumed sleeping. Although Seifer had ignored Cid's speech, he did know what the basics of the mission were about: save Squall before the information about his whereabouts reach Laguna, and arrest the kidnapper assigned the task. Cid had said that the woman was not to be taken lightly, considering that she had murdered Salman Khan a few hours after their escape.

" Seifer, I know you're awake!" Selphie rang out in her singsong tone. " Get your ass up here and help me!"

" Feh, why should I?" Seifer shouted, not opening his eyes or stirring.

" _Fire_!"

He shouted as he felt hot embers on his seat of his pants but they diminished quickly. Unfortunately, the pain remained. Zell stopped reading long enough to laugh but halted abruptly upon seeing the look on Seifer's face. The smaller man coughed and fixed his eyes on the contract once more.

Unwillingly, Seifer trudged to the co-pilot seat and stared at the controls in perplexity. There were so many frickin' buttons, but Selphie seemed to tell the difference easily by how she ran her fingers diligently over the board without even taking her eyes off of the window.

" How do you..."

" You don't know?" Selphie sighed and shook her head in what he interpreted as pity. " What did Garden teach you?"

" Nothing except for shutting up little--"

" Hold it." Selphie held out one hand while managing to maneuver the steer with the other. " I don't have time to get in a fight with you." She didn't look at him once but she seemed flustered and upset as she shakily continued to steer the plane.

" Zell, get out."

The commander stared at Seifer as if he had asked him to jump out of the window.

" Yo, I'm not goin'..."

" _Now_, Chicken Wuss."

Zell's fist collided with the wall before he left without any further protest. It was a bit strange how the kid never put up a fight but Seifer had noticed Zell look at Selphie strangely before obliging. What was going on here?

" What the hell is going on with you?" Seifer demanded. " First you act like you're stoned, now you're on Prozac or something and---"

" Oh stop being such a frickin' hypocrite!" Selphie cried out, dipping the plane sharply to the right. Seifer lost his balance and went crashing into the window and Selphie giggled out loud, not even attempting to hide her mirth. But for some odd reason, it didn't bother him. He liked hearing her laugh and no vengeful rage overcame him.

" Seifer," Selphie managed between her airy laugh. " Can you get Zell for me? I need to ask him where to land. There seems to be a lot of Toramas around and I would hate if I killed one of those cute things!"

" Cute?" Seifer raised an eyebrow. " Those things are friggin' ugly, not to mention can kill you in five minutes flat."

" Just get -maybe I'll flash you as a reward...or just kick your ass if you don't get going. Whatever works." She winked and Seifer let out a laugh. The girl was weird...so very, very weird.

" I dunno, you don't have much to flash," Seifer countered, adding, " And you haven't beaten any one up in your life."

"_ Blizz--_"

" Fine, fine. I'm going...stupid--"

" _Fir--"_

God damnit."

Try as he might, it was beyond difficult to wipe off the smile Seifer had on his face. She put him in such a strange mood; he felt mellow yet ... he was excited all the same. That stupid girl...had she really managed to break the barrier he had put up for so long. Even as he took the elevator down to the main floor in the Ragnarok, he could hear her singing an upbeat song about '...moonlight swims, crazy clothes and motorboat races.' The lyrics were ridiculous yet he had an urge to join in almost. Almost.

" Zell, where the fuck are you?" Seifer shouted, not wanting to waste his energy looking for the punk brat. " I'm gonna count to five before I blow up your T-Board." He had done it before, and he knew for a fact that Zell had hidden the sport equipment somewhere in this plane. Some people were just too predictable.

" No, Seifer, jeez!" Zell shouted, bursting out from the hanger. He looked around for his T-Board and when he realized it was no where near the gunblade artist, he threw a punch at him but Seifer took a step back and Zell fell flat onto his face.

" Less force, more skill," Seifer said, following up with a yawn.

" What're you doin' here?" Zell groaned, rubbing his nose before standing up. " I hope you didn't do anythin' to Selphie."

" I wouldn't, and it's none of your business what I do with her!" Seifer snapped, taking a step forward. Zell barely flinched.

" Uh huh. Well, it's doubtful that she'll care what you do, anyway." Zell moved to the side but Seifer matched his stride, blocking Zell's way.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" Didn't you see her kiss Squall the other day?" Zell suddenly went pale after seeing Seifer's expression. " Aww, crap!

(a/n: Wow, my toes are freezing cold! Okay, well, I better end off here and go off to worry about the next in class commentary my English teacher might pop on us. I hate IB! Review if you hate it too! All that torchure and for what, a University Degree? Does it _seem_ like I'll remember all that information in eight years? I am NOT bitter, just lazy, hee! .)


	9. Bad Timing

(a/n: Hee hee, I don't know what I'm laughing about. Willing to take time out of your busy holidayz to read this? Yes, no, maybe? Egh!)

***

__

Chapter Nine: Bad Timing.

***

It was unnaturally quiet in the plane, the only thing ringing in Selphie's ear was the humming of the engine. Silence bothered her, so she continued to sing but eventually ended up giving herself a headache. Thoughts began to drift aimlessly through her mind, of what she would do when she saw Squall again, of how she would evade that kidnapping whore, and of how to tell Seifer she had kissed Squall. She had meant for it to remain a secret buried within her (although over half of Garden had seen it) but whenever she saw Seifer, a pang of guilt racked through her. 

The green eyed knight had been more lenient towards her, and had even cracked a few smiles her way. She could tell that he cared for her, and that made her feel even worse, knowing that she was keeping something from the man she had feelings for. Love, was it? She didn't know...it would come to her when she felt love and right now, she was in limbo. 

Their relationship had been short, yet if felt as if they had been with one another from past lifetimes. At times she felt like she would break if he never spoke to her, and at others she wished he would leave her be. But right now...she didn't know what to call it. They were being friendly with one another, and it was driving her crazy. At the sight of him, she had to resist the urge to throw herself on him, especially since he had tossed away that horrible trench coat and now wore a black ribbed sweater. She looked down at herself, sighing at her white sleeveless turtle neck and her silvery blue jeans, then she ran her hand through her ponytail. She missed her yellow dress, but after some of the rude comments she got for wearing it from the Garden men, she had ditched it for something more modest.

The plane suddenly stopped, becoming halted by the invisible barrier that shrouded Esthar. She needed someone else on the left controls to help her penetrate it, but both men had vanished.

" Hey, guys?"

Her voice carried through the room, but there was no response.

" Hello? ANYONE?"

She began to worry, not only for the few minutes they had before the electricity fried their little aircraft but for the two missing SeeDs welfare. Had they possibly killed each other? The plane gave a shudder and she tried to pull away from the force pulling them in, but it was near impossible. How could she have flown straight into the barrier? Selphie mentally kicked herself. She continued to pull the control as far back possible, but then a red light filled the room along with an annoying siren.

_Power lock down, starting in ten seconds._

" No!"

_Ten..._

" Don't, you stupid machine!"

_Nine..._

" Uhm...guys?"

_Eight..._

" Where are you?"

_Seven..._

" Zell?"

_Six..._

" Seifer..."

_Five..._

" Seifer!!!"

_Four..._

" SEIFER!"

__

Three...

Another tremor passed through the plane, this time Selphie having to hold onto the arm of the seat to keep from falling. 

" Selph, what's happening?" Zell came running to her side, knowing the answer without her having to explain. He grabbed the left controls and together they attempted to break the Ragnarok from the barrier's pull.

_Two..._

" Why did you fly right into it?" Zell asked, exasperated. "There's no way we can break out of this now!"

" I'm sorry!" Selphie felt like a complete idiot, and no doubt, Zell and Seifer probably felt the same way. She wanted to mope and hide but there was no refuge at this time.

" Well, after 'one' we're gonna have to jump out." 

" What?! It can't be that bad!"

Zell ignored Selphie and took the elevator down, most likely to the hanger to retrieve jet packs. Selphie sighed and followed up. On the bottom floor, she was thrown off balance when the plane roughly jerked to the side but she was caught by Seifer before she smashed into the wall.

She shakily smiled at him, and his response was a curt nod.

_One..._

" Oh shit!" She broke away from him, which wasn't too hard since he was practically pushing her away, and ran to the hanger where Zell was waiting.

" We have ten seconds," Zell said, handing out the packs. " Try to keep from the barrier. It'll fry us up like ants if we go too close."

He jumped out first, and Selphie lingered when she was supposed jump second. 

" Jump," Seifer said, waiting impatiently. " It shouldn't be difficult -you tend to jump into things."

" I'm afraid of heights and I think that...what?" she stopped and turned her eyes away from the open pit. " What is that supposed to mean?"

" Never thought you would be the playing type," Seifer responded, giving a malevolent grin. Selphie was about to open her mouth when Seifer held out a finger and pushed her out of the plane.

***

The only thoughts running through Selphie's head was about how she was going to die. The scene was very familiar to when Salman had pushed her off of the building but this time the man she cared intensely about had given her the shove over. She closed her eyes, wondering how long it would be until she hit the ground. Wind filled her ears, but soon after, also the sound of someone shouting.

" The pack..."

_Oh, right_!

She held out her hand and pulled on a lever on her bag, allowing the jetpack to operate. A few moments passed as she was suspended in air, then she began to gently drift down. The pull of the barrier wasn't that strong and she easily evaded it, although the Ragnarok was not so lucky. The red ship was pulled violently against the barrier, and it then exploded into a mass of fire and metal.

Selphie winced as she moved out of the way of a burning piece of wreckage. It was an interesting game of dodging the scraps until a giant gust blew her completely away from where Zell had landed and even higher into the air.

" ...Friggin Elnoyle!" 

She craned her neck upward to see Seifer summoning Shiva. He looked down at her and yelled for her to summon a GF of her own or they would both be dead.

_What a perfect time for an Elnoyle to show up..._ She decided on Doomtrain, but the only problem was that she couldn't see the monster. It was higher up, and it would be difficult for Doomtrain to attack the monster if it wasn't in her vision. A bit of ice fell onto her, leaving a red, burning mark once it had melted. Apparently, Shiva had done some damage. Selphie urged her jetpack to take her higher, but unfortunately, once she was gaining height, she heard the chilling sound of the Elnoyle sucking air in. It released Storm Breath, and Selphie went flying in the opposite direction from Esthar, Seifer following not far behind. And as Hyne had it, they both fell into the ocean.

***

" You swim like a hammer," Selphie commented once she had finished coughing up some salt water. The tide had been friendly with them, and they didn't have to swim very far before both Selphie and Seifer had been washed onto a shore somewhere in Esthar. 

" Nice analogy," Seifer replied, stripping off his water heavy shirt. He stood and glanced around. " So...where are we?"

" Dunno." Selphie lay back on the hot sand, not caring that it was going to be a bitch to get out of her hair. She wanted to sleep so badly, but Seifer grabbed her leg and began to drag her off of the beach. " Oww, there are rocks here!" She protested in her whiny little voice.

He let go abruptly and let out a heavy sigh.

" We are fucking screwed." With that, he sat down next to Selphie and stared mindlessly at the sky. 

" You're going to give up without even trying?" Selphie asked in disbelief, her eyes wide in horror. " That's not the Seifer way!"

" 'Seifer way'?" He broke out of his temporary trance to throw a nearby shell at Selphie. She artfully dodged it and giggled heartily. " I still can't believe it."

" Believe what?" Selphie asked, sitting in front of Seifer. Her attention was not on him, though, as she raked her fingers through the tangled mess of her hair.

" That..." he paused, studying Selphie carefully for a moment before continuing. " ...Squall is interested in you."

Selphie's hand shot out of her hair and her face turned red then purple and finally settled on a pink color. " No, no, that's crazy, he--"

" Zell told me everything."

" That little bastard..." Selphie hissed, picking up a clam, then shattering it in her hand. Seifer moved back slightly. " But it's not at all what Zell told you. I don't care about Squall."

" Hey, and I don't care."

" Whaa..."

" Y'see, it's kinda like this," Seifer said, standing up. He brushed off some sand from his pants and began pacing, which irritated Selphie. " I would care if there was something between us -but there isn't. There's nothing in jeopardy; there's nothing to break."

Selphie jumped up disbelief and anger overcoming her. " Seifer, I'm not in the mood for one of your games again."

" This isn't a game."

" Yes, yes it is," Selphie insisted. A small smile crept onto her face and she swayed slightly side to side. " You care for me."

" The hell I do."

" That's it! You have feelings for me!" She jumped up and down and for a moment Seifer smiled before allowing his blank face to take over again. Selphie had a feeling that he was denying everything in fear, but she was so close to shattering the barrier.

" Listen, Messenger girl, this is all in your little head," Seifer said, trying to convince himself as well. He jabbed the side of Selphie's head and she smacked his finger away.

" As was our first kiss in the elevator, right? Oh, not to mention you pulling me into the closet, trying to make out with me in the train, and when you--"

" Exactly." Seifer began to walk away from her, but she ran up and tackled him to the sandy ground. He fell flat onto his face, small bits of sand going into his mouth.

" Selphie, get the hell off of me!" he shouted, attempting to roll over but she sat firmly on his back.

" Just admit what you feel about me, and let this all be over with!" 

" I don't feel anything but annoyance towards you!" Quickly, Seifer reached up and began to tickle Selphie, causing her to roll off of him in a fit of giggles. He scowled down at her once he had gotten up and continued to walk away. The beach was endless, and he had no idea on which side of Esthar it was on. He turned around after five pointless minutes and saw Selphie silently following him.

" What?"

" Tell me, how would you feel if I did enjoy that kiss with Squall?" she asked, once she had ran up to him. Seifer shrugged but inside was bothered. He tried to shrug off the feelings, but he had already accepted that Selphie was bound to him -one way or another.

" I wouldn't give a damn," Seifer replied casually. Selphie's face darkened slightly and she placed one hand on her hip.

" What do you mean by that?"

" I-don't-care."

Selphie's eyes grew large and she was about to kick Seifer, but he caught her leg and yanked, causing her to fall into the sand.

" But you have to care!" she whined, not bothering to get up. " It's who you are!"

" Hey, you can be with whomever you want. We have nothing between us to break or place in jeopardy," Seifer muttered, liking how Selphie was irritated that he didn't feel possessive towards her. "Nothing."

But in all honesty, he was beginning to be sick of the frequent turns they made with one another, neither seeming to meet at the same time but passing one another even by one second, one single aggravating second. 

" I'll wait forever if that's what it takes," Selphie suddenly said. Seifer broke out of his thoughts to stare at her in silence and slight astonishment. She was lying in sand, her hair tangled, her eyes wide and her clothes, a bunched up mess. Yet he had never seen her appear so determined. Her eyes remained transfixed on his as she continued, " Think, for once. Just..." She stopped, holding her breath on that last word before spitting it out bitterly. Hastily, she stood up and brushed off bits of sand clinging to her jeans. Then she allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek before whipping it away viciously and crying out, " You're only hurting yourself!". Her expression was between wanting to chop Seifer's head off, or wanting to break down into tears. The decapitation seemed to prevail.

Seifer's hand clenched and he raised it slightly, wanting to protest to Selphie's words but what aggravated him was that her statement was truth. She was always right. He was about to, in an obvious fit of insanity, take back everything cruel he had ever said to her and admit to what he felt but she had already left. This made Seifer question whether she was going to wait forever, and the answer was predominant -an eternity is never a lifetime.

***

She had no shoes. The beach sand was soft, white and feathery to the soles of her feet but now she was facing the pain of the forest floor. The mission began to dominate her thoughts, and she remembered that usually when cutting through a forest, a clear pathway to Esthar would be found. She didn't know where Seifer was. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care, but she obviously did if she had to resort to lying to herself. Seifer had been left behind in a fit of...she didn't even know what to call it. Too many emotions spilled out at once, including her saying something she severely regretted after.

_" I'll wait forever if that's what it takes."_

Honestly, how could she have said such a sappy, stupid thing? She would never wait for an arrogant, caustic bastard...and Seifer was worse than an arrogant, caustic bastard! She wondered how much fun he was gaining from playing snakes and ladders with her. One moment, they're fine -the next; he's being his psychotic self. 

Their relationship together couldn't even be classified under anything couples had towards one another. Lust, yeah that was there. But they were married. Where did that leave them? Where did that leave _her_? In all truth, she had thought about herself seldom when it came to the two of them. She wanted Seifer to admit his feelings so that he could free himself from the cage he was in. And it was only because of him that she got the mission. It was always about him -he was like a spoiled child! And it was not as if she wasn't suffering as well. It wasn't easy for her to fall for someone, or place her trust within him or her. Then again, nothing for her was easy.

Selphie cast _Blizzard_ on a nearby tree in her anger but was surprised when it screamed at her.

" A talking tree?" Selphie whispered, walking cautiously toward the large oak. " Hello, Mr. Tree? Did I hurt you?"

" Yes, you did!" the tree answered dryly, sounding suspiciously like Seifer. Selphie ran to the tree and peered around the corner to see Seifer brushing off bits of ice from him. He had some leaves in his hair, and his feet were as callused as her's were, making it hard for Selphie to appear mad at him. 

" Oh, so you decided to follow me," she said coolly, turning around and folding her arms. When Seifer's hand clamped on her shoulder, she shrugged it off and began to follow the path she had been taking befor2e discovering him. 

" Selphie..."

" I'm not listening!" Selphie sang out, plugging her fingers into her ears. Unfortunately, it was this moment that she chose to close her eyes as well, and ended up smacking into a tree. Before she fell to the ground, she was caught by Seifer who grinned down at her in his arms. She struggled to move out of his grasp, but Seifer refused to loosen his hold on her waist and back. 

" I think that for once, Leonhart has lost," Seifer said, laughing shortly afterward.

" He never was in this game," Selphie replied, smiling back at him. Seifer leaned down and kissed her softly for the first time. A part of Selphie missed his viciousness, but another was intrigued by his dramatic change. Seifer was slowly lowering her to the forest floor when the sounds of a gun clicking were heard.

" We were afraid of this," said a man in a blue Esthar suit, holding his gun dauntingly close to Seifer's head. " Put her down."

Behind him were a dozen more soldiers, their expression unreadable through their silver helmet. The soldiers forced the two SeeDs into a small aircraft, where they wordlessly were taken inside Esthar in what seemed like minutes. Selphie met with Seifer's eyes but couldn't tell whether he had come to the same conclusion that she had -a deceased man was going to be the death of them.

Once inside Esthar, the pair was forced to the Sorceress' Memorial where a familiar dark man waited for them.

" Kiros!" Selphie cried out, but was silenced by one of the soldiers smacking her with the end of their gun. Selphie glared at the man, focusing all of her energy of her hatred toward him. Well, hatred that had been conjured up in the minute she had known him. Seifer, though, took a different approach and grabbed the man by the collar. The soldier advanced on him, but stopped when Kiros came forward.

" You two -inside," he said, rather coldly. There was a slight hint of remorse, but Selphie pretended that she didn't hear it. In fact, the blocked out all thoughts of something bad happening to them. The horrible feeling that had been chewing away at her resulting to severing her artery as she stepped fully inside. 

A large round room with approximately a dozen people stood before her, everyone in having a grim look on their faces.

" Love," one man spoke out, disgust lacing his words. " Quite disgraceful."

" I thought Cid had raised the children better than this..." a woman next to him said softly.

" Silence."

The words stopped and a silence overcame the ominous room. Selphie briefly moved her eyes to Seifer, who seemed to be smirking slightly.

A man in traditional Esthar clothing came out and sat at the front desk. He was about to remove his headgear but another man in a slightly less elaborate uniform shook his head slowly.

" SeeD -Selphie Tilmitt, 20768A and Seifer Almasy, 20639A. You are charged with defiling order 29B, stating that no member of military standard is to have physical relations with another member, under any circumstances."

" But we didn't even--"

" Speak, only when authorized to," the man next to the speaker said, cutting off Selphie briskly. She was about to stick out her tongue, but thought better of it.

" Requesting permission to speak," Seifer followed up, taking a step forward. His eyes remained steady on the gray wall behind the head speaker, and his voice was clear and organized. Selphie's mouth opened slightly, but she shook her head and decided that he was probably used to Esthar protocol. Not that he ever used it, but there was a first time for everything.

" Denied."

At the rejection, the main speaker bolted up but was pushed down by two other Esthar personnel's. He seemed to be putting up a fight, but one man leaned over and said something quietly. The main speaker became still once more.

" We were enlightened with the fact that 25 days ago, Seifer Almasy and Selphie Tilmitt were wed forcefully. Understanding the premises of the situation, we were willing to disregard the year of marriage the SeeDs would undergo. Yet, we have had reports of the two having a relationship outside of SeeD. This has led us to believe that...that..." 

He suddenly stopped talking altogether and held his head in his hands. Selphie could have sworn he was muttering some sort of protest, but blood had rushed to her ears in light of what was happening. She wanted to block out everything, because every word was a jab, and a reminder of what had happened. And even though she became closer to Seifer during the experience, there was always the possibility of something more malice underneath it all. She didn't want to deny what she felt for him, but it did seem that Salman was adding the finishing touch to the damage he had caused them.

" Mr. President, if I may continue in your place," said the man next to the President. Selphie gasped inwardly, realizing that Laguna had been interrogating them the entire time. A headache began to overcome her, in wonder of Laguna's actions. He couldn't possibly have something against them! Well, not _her_ at least. 

Laguna nodded; the man began to walk around the front of the room with pure confidence, as if he were enjoying what was going on.

" People of the World Court: We are led to believe that because of Seifer Almasy and Selphie Tilmitt's relations with one another, this was a catalyst to the failure of stopping Resistance Faction Number 3."

" Great..." Seifer muttered, hanging his head down for the first time that Selphie could remember. " This is just great."

For some reason, Selphie felt the anguish that Seifer did but for not the same cause. The SeeD position she had worked seven years for was nothing in light of what happened to her. In that dreary room, in the shadow cast darkness, she realized that it was more than a mere liking for Seifer. It was love.

" ...Towards Ms. Tilmitt, Mr. Almasy? This will be followed with a plead."

Selphie snapped out of her thoughts to look at Seifer, wondering what he was going to say. Blame the entire situation on her, no doubt. She was in charge of the entire mission, and she was literally guilty in the masked eyes of law. It was her fault entirely. Waiting expectantly for his ruthless, yet horribly true answer, she squeezed her eyes shut and tensed her body.

" I love her. So...guess I'm guilty."

The small whispers, the shouts of the man, and even the building walls were not enough to block out the sound of Selphie's scream.

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Instantly, she began to beat Seifer over the head with her little fists, while yelling at him. " What the hell is wrong with you? Now we're screwed! And you're not even speaking for the BOTH OF US!!!!" 

***

( a/n: There was supposed to be more to this chapter, but if I had included it, this would have been twenty pages long, something I'm sure no one has time to read. One more thing: Merry Christmas! Just for fun, and no apparent reason, **put down your favorite Christmas carol in your review**. I was trying to think of some in Math class, and ended up resorting to Britney Spears. People wanted to kill me. Anyway, if enough people want it, I can upload the next chapter on Thursday. ^_^. Happy Holidayz! )


	10. Ishq Kamina! Love Fiend

(a/n: Sorry, I'm late on the chapter upload. I had an IB poetry oral and midterms. Luckily, all that work actually paid off! This chapter does have some suggestive material. Indications of certain ... activities. So yay! It's about time! ( actually, I feel like a moron after having written it, but...whatever). Hee, and thanks for the carols! I never knew so many existed...And thanks for the reviews!  I nearly screamed when I saw how many there were!)

***

_Chapter Ten: Ishq Kamina! (Love Fiend)._

***

            " Restrain her!"

            Two other men came, and grabbed Selphie by the elbows. She was breathing heavily, and staring angrily at Seifer, who was smiling rather pathetically.

            "...There is no need to question the girl, then. You are both expelled from SeeD, 29:00 December 15, officially." The man began to walk away as two other men came and took Seifer by the elbows. Seifer shrugged them off, telling them acidly that he didn't want them touching him, or Selphie. Surprisingly, they let go of her, but she stuck close to them, and far from Seifer. Once outside, the officials abandoned them, and Selphie could honestly say she had never felt more alone.

            The artificial light burned Selphie's eyes, and she squinted as she looked up at the tall buildings. She felt so small and inferior compared to them, and their finely crafted architect looked down upon her.

            Seifer's hand lightly touched her shoulder, and she instantly spun around, her eyes wide.

            "...Why?" No other words could come out, and to her, this seemed the only one available. The word hung in the air, and made her feel like an idiot. She took in Seifer's frown, and expected it when he turned his back to her.

            "It's true."

            Millions of things ran through her head, and it was impossible for her to grasp even one emotion, or a thought to reply back to him. Instead, she remained as silent as he, waiting for one reaction to overcome her. The bubbling of something great began inside of her, and she clutched one hand to her chest. It became difficult for her to breathe, and now she knew which emotion had won. Anger.

            "You stupid, stupid, _stupid_ idiot!!!!" She didn't care if she sounded stupid herself, her fists banging Seifer over the head did the talking for her. Seifer flinched, but didn't retaliate as she continued to hit him. " Was it so difficult for you to simply admit what you felt about me when I _asked _you to _numerous_ times?" Memories of him turning her down with that aggravating smirk resurfaced and she hit him even harder. "But no, you can't tell me, but can tell to hundreds of people you haven't even seen before!" Her fist was about to pummel him one more time but he caught her wrist in his hand.

            " That's just it," Seifer said, between clenched teeth. His green eyes flared and seemed as if the spell _Ultima_ resided within. " Maybe I could lie to you, but not to them. I guess...it was a declaration of my love."

            " Idiot," Selphie hissed, then slapped Seifer sharply across the face. He gingerly touched his cheek, and looked incredibly pissed off until Selphie grabbed his face and kissed him. For the first time, their kiss was filled not only with emotion, but a deep passion and love they had never felt before. It had been long since their lips had touched, and Selphie nearly cried as Seifer pulled her closer to him. It really was as if she had waited forever.

            " I don't know what you've done to me, but whatever it is...you've won," Seifer whispered into Selphie ear when they pulled away from one another. Selphie pulled her head back to look into Seifer's eyes, making sure she got her point across this time. This man was so frequently confused about love that he made Zell on some occasions look like a genius.

            "This was never a game," Selphie said, hoping that her smile would reassure him. "And even if it was, we both won. I...I love you too."

            For a moment, Seifer Almasy seemed to be without words. He stared blankly at Selphie, as if expecting her to burst out laughing and tell him that it was all a joke. But she continued to smile, and when he didn't answer, she shrugged casually and nestled herself into his arms.

***

            So this was what love was. 

            Seifer was still skeptical, wondering if he made the right decision in admitting to be in love with the dipolar munchkin. He guessed he had told all those people he was in love with her to convince himself. Everything had happened so fast that he couldn't seem to grip the reality that he was, in fact, in love. Hell, he didn't know what love was, but the dawning of it had harassed him since the day after that whole elevator incident. And it wasn't as if he _wanted_ to be in love with her...in the beginning. She drove him up the wall, and he wondered what cruel trick Hyne was playing on him, having his fate bound to hers. Soon, this harassed feeling, something near being violated, grew to acceptance. He couldn't stop thinking about Selphie after that. Denial at this point was impossible.

            He supposed that it was all of the stupid things that made him fall for her. She seemed so innocent on the outside, but in reality wasn't very pure. A devil in white. But this could be an affect from him being around her. There was less talk of bunny rabbits -thank god- and more of them. Together. Not a topic he had come across in a while. 

            Seifer leaned back on the hotel bed, taking in the crystal blue walls and clear marble flooring.  She really did try to make him trust again, didn't she? He didn't know whether it was because of her solely that he changed that aspect of himself, but more that he matured. Different things became more important to him, and others were left behind with his childhood. He did want to make SeeD work, though the desire to attack authority didn't diminish. In a sense, he had adapted to everything he had hated. Commitment, a job, and Selphie.  It seemed so strange, and although he thought that freedom was near gone, he was...happy. 

            Selphie had told him she was tired, and now she was sleeping soundly on the hotel bed he was sitting on. She had curled herself into a little ball, and her hair now was let down and slightly messy. Occasionally she would turn, or smack him with her arm, but was quiet. She had been through a lot, losing her SeeD position that she had worked years for...and now, never being let go by Seifer. It was a bit strange that he had actually initiated the relationship with her, and that she actually had the nerve to deny him. He laughed quietly to himself at this thought, but more to the fact that no one really could refuse him. It was a trait bestowed at birth -he was irresistible to women. And although there were times he questioned Selphie's commitment to him (he was slightly paranoid), he had known that they would be together. Another odd twist in destiny.

            She loved him. 

            That was going to take some getting used to.

            He sighed, running a hand through his spiky corn wheat hair, and his eyes never leaving Selphie. She began to stir, and suddenly said one word.

            "Squall."

            Seifer stiffened, wondering whether he had heard her correctly. He leaned over so that he was practically face to face with her. At that moment, she opened her eyes and grabbed Seifer by the shoulders. With apparent strength, she leapt up and pinned him to the bed.

            "That bastard Squall!" she said, her eyes wide with rage. "I realize it all now!"

            "That's great, but do you have to take your anger out on me?"

            Selphie didn't care for his comment, and began to ramble off things that made no sense. Something about an elevator, commander, and Rinoa. She was speaking at such a fast pace that Seifer knew if she didn't stop, she would suffocate. Quickly, he put his hand over her mouth.

            "Deep breaths," he ordered. Selphie closed her eyes, and her cheeks became their normal pale pink. When he was certain she would speak as a normal human being, he removed his hand. "Now speak."

            "Squall tried to keep me away from you!" she said, hitting Seifer on the chest with her fists. "It all makes sense!"

            "How do you know?" 

            "He never told anyone about the elevator, for one thing. Maybe he hoped that this was all a phase or something. Then, I remember the look on his face when I told him that...I thought I was falling for you. He seemed almost disgusted, and hesitant. That was when he started acting so strange around me. This was only whenever something happened between us. It was as if he was trying to put a wedge between us! Oh...that includes the Timlies...does he really think that I'll fall for _anyone_?"

            As Selphie exclaimed about how ignorant Squall was, Seifer took in the information. It only took half a minute of thought, though, before he told the girl to get off of him. Once she rolled away, he got up and walked to where he had put his Hyperion. Swinging it, he was entirely serious as he said, 

            "Wait here, I'm gonna find where that bitch took that bastard and once I save him...I'm going to kill him."       

            "Wait!"

            Seifer was about to walk out when Selphie grabbed him from the back. She locked onto him tightly, but he was still able to limp toward the door.

            "Tilmitt, let go of me!"

            "No way! I'm not gonna let you run off and kill the Commander of Balamb Garden because he tried to pull us apart."

            "Are you defending him?"

            "No." Selphie let go, but Seifer remained still, listening. "I care about you too much to let you do something so stupid. Besides, he never succeeded, did he?"

            Seifer was silent, but he nodded slowly. He could feel Selphie's hand clasp onto his shoulder, but when he didn't turn around, she began to back away. She sat down on the edge of the bed and he could envision her swinging her little legs back and forth. Having an incredibly small attention span, Selphie suddenly bolted up and began to pace around the room.

            "Well, that's all the past now, isn't it?" she asked, walking in pointless circles. " I mean, he never got anything from this, only managed to make a fool out of himself and get kidnapped, although I don't think that it was his fault and...And..."           

             Selphie fumbled, before her thought was driven away by the mere touch of Seifer's hands running down her arms, and the soft caress of his breath on the nape of her neck.

            "You were so close to him," Seifer followed up, his voice unnaturally low and sending a shiver through her. "You didn't know how much you hurt me."

             His hands descended around her waist and she realized by the pang running through her that he was the torturer, not her. She almost wanted to contridict him, but couldn't -she was already out of breath. Seifer kissed her, and she could feel his hands running up her shirt. When she kicked him in the knee, she felt him smile through their kiss.

            A small noise of protest was let out by her but he refused to relent. His hand on the small of her back, he pushed her against himself roughly. Teasing him, Selphie tried to push him off of her, but as she had anticipated, that made him more persistent. Lifting her by the waist, he pushed her onto the bed, and although nervous and frightened, Selphie closed her eyes.

            "This isn't right..."

            There was no response. And if the truth were to be revealed, Selphie wanted to betray the rules. She wanted desperately to belong to Seifer, to be part of him. She could feel the pressure of his lips against her neck, but as his kisses traveled lower, he let out a laugh against her skin, causing her to giggle as well.

            "What is it?" she asked, slightly annoyed that their moment was ruined. Seifer hovered over her, and then ran his fingers over the choker that still garnished Selphie's neck. 

            "It just feels weird to kiss my own necklace..." he muttered, a slight blush appearing over his cheeks. When he looked away, embarrassed, Selphie had to use everything she had not to grab him and hug him until he couldn't breathe. Unfortunately, her mouth couldn't be contained.

            "You're just so cute!"

            Quickly, his eyes were on her again, but this time his brows were arched in question. But instead of being insulted, he let out what seemed like a scoff and touched Selphie's face. His fingers ran across her bottom lip, and he seemed to be admiring her.

            "You're so beautiful," he said, in a tone so low, she could barely hear him. Selphie felt her face flare, as this was the first time she had ever heard him say that. Although she was glad that Seifer fell in love with whom she was, that still never took away from the joy she felt to hear those words come from him.  "So perfect."

            "H-hardly..." Selphie managed to stammer, as Seifer finally lay on top of her. The weight of him made her gasp, and he smiled rather wickedly, proceeding to pull off her shirt. Their clothes seemed a restriction, something that was to be rid of, and Selphie managed to yank Seifer's shirt from him as fluently as he had done to her. Smiling with triumph, she grabbed the back of Seifer's head and ruffled his corn wheat hair before kissing him.

            "Not the hair..." he mumbled, and as kissing her, he tousled her own.

             I love you..." Selphie whispered, pulling away to look into Seifer's eyes. Never had they been so captivating, and she was certain that being taken away from those mystic depths would rip her apart. She waited for him to say the same, but he simply held her chin and pulled her toward him for another kiss. 

            "Hey, hey, hey!" Selphie cried out, pushing Seifer away. Unfortunately, she underestimated her strength and ended up knocking the aggravated and impatient man to the floor. Quickly, Selphie proceeded to hide behind the bed but Seifer was too quick for her and reached out to grab her ankle. 

            "Damnit, Selphie!" Seifer shouted, pulling her down to the floor with him. When her head collided with the carpet, she knew this was his form of revenge.

            "I have carpet burn now!" Selphie whined, rubbing her reddened chin.

            "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't attack me," Seifer responded, sounding quite annoyed. "Sadistic little..."

            "Well, what do you expect? I'm not ready for this and...And..." Oh, it was too doubtful that Seifer would care for her small grievances. But it felt so wrong, and besides, she needed to hear it again, to make sure it was no spur of the moment banter.

            "And I want to consummate this marriage..." Seifer muttered. Selphie took the one moment that Seifer weakened his hold on her leg to kick him in the chest. "Never mind. I have a prude for a wife. So tell me, when will we ever--"

            "Say it again."

            Cleanly cutting Seifer off from what she feared he would ask, Selphie proceeded to urge Seifer to let her get up, and after she sat on the bed, hoping not to repeat herself. Reaching to the side, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, waiting for what she said to sink into Seifer's mind. He didn't seem too happy having been ripped from his desire, and by his silence, she assumed he was too angry to speak. A small smile she gave finally made Seifer confused enough to say something.

            "Huh?"

            "You never said that you loved me directly. Just say it."

            Seifer paused a moment, giving Selphie a quizzical look before saying," I love you." Seeming to be relishing his words, Selphie closed her eyes and leaned against him. Everything for that one moment seemed so serene, and it was as if he had achieved what he had been looking for in life. His arms wrapped around Selphie, and he mumbled those words again into her hair.

            And then she laughed.

            "What's so funny?"

            "N-nothing!" she protested before bursting into a new fit of giggles. She struggled to muffle them into Seifer's chest, but ended up falling to the floor in apparent stitches. Seifer took a step back, slightly concerned about Selphie's sanity.

            "So, I tell my wife that I love her, and this is what happens?" Seifer asked, shaking his head. "Remind me never to say that to you again."

            "No, it's not that!" Selphie said, forcing herself to get up. "Well...actually, it is."

            The laughter continued. This time she leaned against Seifer for support and hit his chest as she talked. "It's just that...It's you! Seifer Almasy! Evil, Sorceress's Bitch, heaped with issues Seifer Almasy! And it's me. It seems so weird but it's not...right?" When her laughed ceased, she looked up at Seifer and smiled. "It's not, is it?"

             Seifer shrugged. "It's fucked up. I mean, how many guys fall in love with their wife _after_ marriage?"

            "And I never thought I would be hearing a revelation****of love from you!"

            "That's true. But I expected one from you, eventually."

            "What is that supposed to mean?"

            Seifer took a step back and spread out his arms. "C'mon, don't tell me you didn't want a piece of this!"

            "Well, I _did_ want to kick your ass, if that's what you mean!"

            "What, gnaw at my ankles?"

            Giving a half smile, Selphie proceeded to kick Seifer in the shin, and watched in amusement as he shouted and began to hop around.

            "Do you take comfort in other's misery?" he asked, falling onto the bed and rubbing his sore leg. Selphie shrugged and informed Seifer that she was going out to eat. As she began to hunt around for her socks, Seifer lay back on the bed, not caring to join her.

            "What's the point of being married if your husband won't come with you out to eat?" Selphie demanded, hating going alone anywhere. For a brief moment she wished she knew someone in the hotel so that she could force them to come with her. When it came to Seifer, 'being forced' was non-existent in his case. 

            "And what's the point of being married if your wife will never sleep with you?"

            Selphie groaned, and pretended to ignore Seifer's wolfish grin. She thought it was just a stereotype that all men had the same track in mind, but now she was reconsidering it. 

            "Maybe I'll cook something...will that make you happy?" Selphie asked. The smile faded from Seifer, and he almost looked afraid by the sight of his wide green eyes and pale skin. "I'm not a bad cook!"

            "No one's saying you are..." Seifer responded, although it sounded awfully forced. Selphie suddenly remembered how at the last Garden Festival she had made a cake, and three people ended up in the infirmary for a week. Then a nauseating feeling came over her as she remembered seeing Seifer throwing up after eating her cooking. "I didn't know milk had an expiration date!" 

            "Listen, do yourself a favor and order something." A thin piece of plastic was thrown at Selphie, and she recognized Seifer's bank card. It almost made her laugh, not that she knew why, but she covered up her coming giggle by pretending to cough. That always worked to prevent making a fool out of herself.

            "Do you have a cold?"     

            Shaking her head, Selphie pointed to the door and was about to walk out when Seifer told her to wait. Standing in wait while shifting from bouncing on either leg, Selphie watched him come to her with an expressionless face. When he was in front of her, he stared down and she anticipated what he would do next.

            He put his hand on her forehead.

            "You have a bit of a fever," he stated, then moved his hand to her cheek. Selphie smiled, and after putting Seifer's card in her back pocket, covered his hand with her own. The intensity ignited in both once more, Seifer leaned in to Selphie, but right when their lips were to meet....the phone rang.

            "DAMNIT!"

            Selphie jolted away from Seifer, now her eyes being the enlarged ones. She could see a vein throbbing in Seifer's neck, and decided that she ought to answer the phone. It would be hard to explain to room surface how the plastic melted, or why the phone was seemingly crushed beyond recognition. Making sure her husband was still seething, Selphie ran to the black phone, rather old and slim, and lifted it up on the third ring.

            "Hello?" There was silence, until a familiar voice ran in Selphie's ear, and she was forced to hold the phone away at a half meter distance.  

            "Selphie, right? It's Vanessa."     

            More silence.

            "Vanessa...?"

            A high pitched sound of insult forced Selphie and Seifer both to wince.

            "Like, the girl who totally kicked your and the hot blonde's ass!"     

            "What? Who are you calling hot? He's MINE!" Selphie clutched onto the receiver until her knuckles turned white, and wondered if she stared at it long enough, it would explode and send shockwaves into Vanessa's ears.

            "Okay, okay, whatever. Anyway, I, like, have Leonhart here. If you, like, want him, tell the President to meet us at 25:00, Sorceress's Memorial. Toodle-loo!"

            Never was Selphie more relieved when the sound of Vanessa disconnecting was heard. She let out a sigh before her eyes widened with remembrance of the Commander.

            "Squall!"

            "You know, it's really great how you keep calling out another man's name," Seifer said dryly, as he rolled his eyes. Swapping him over the head, Selphie informed Seifer of what Vanessa had said in the phone call.

            "We're not really going to take Laguna there, are we?" Seifer asked. When Selphie shook her head, Seifer grinned. "Then you're thinking what I'm thinking."

            "Yeah." Selphie straightened out her top, and fixed her hair. Running across the room, she retrieved and handed Seifer his Hyperion, then grabbed her nunchaku. "We've got a Commander to save."

***

(a/n: Oh no...I have bad news. Well...semi-bad. It's good and bad...sweet...yet sour -okay, I'll stop, just don't start flaming my story based on my own mentalness! The next chapter is...the last! I would love to drag it out, but personally, I can't stand really long fics. I lose interest in them quickly, and like them to finish when they still have flair. That's just me, but I don't know about the rest of you. Anyway, I've run out of ideas o.O. On another note, to those who were confused in the last chapter, everything will be explained in the next one.)

**Request: In your review, please place another coupling down that does not involve Seifer or Selphie. Thanks!**


	11. Underneath it All

(a/n: Last chapter! Eep!)

_***_

_Chapter Eleven- Underneath It All_

_***_

"This is bad. This is very, very bad," Zell muttered over and over again to the other two SeeD with him. One tapped her foot impatiently, while the other examined his gun. They had been waiting for an hour for the results from the trial, but they hadn't expected Selphie to become harmed in the process. The paper that Zell held read that she had been expelled alongside Seifer, and that he, surprisingly, had been the one who confessed.

            "He loves her," Quistis said, her voice almost detached. "Oh...I thought I had him all figured out but..."

            "Yeah...wonder how she feels about it," Irvine said, softly. "She probably hates him. Man...Just thinking about what he could have done...or could be doing to her..." He shook his head, and got up quickly from a burst of rage. "He's not SeeD. I could easily blow his brains out if I wanted to."

            "_You_ were the one who cheated on _her_," Quistis reminded the Galbadian. "And what if she feels the same way towards him?"

            Irvine began to laugh, and Zell chuckled a bit before blanching.

            "Hey...man, Quis, I think you're right! I mean, with Squall's plan and everything..." The plan the Balamb Garden commander had formulated was deceitful, and strange for the likes of him, but he had realized something that the others hadn't. Zell knew too, after having a rather disturbing memory resurface. The mission regarding Laguna's assassination, and Cid's plan to have Selphie help Seifer was only the ignition to get Squall's plan going. There was no way a friend of theirs was going to fall into the infamous Almasy trap. Bizarre reasoning stated that it was better for her just fall into a Leonhart one.

            "Man...I hate closets," Zell suddenly moaned, clutching his head. Quistis and Irvine looked at one another, then shrugged.

            "You know that this is your fault," Quistis said in a low, yet deadly voice, to Irvine. She looked over her glasses to cast him a cold glare. "You were the one that suggested to the Esthar Officials why the mission must have failed."

            "Yeah well...she's in love with Seifer," Irvine said in his defense. "Who knows, maybe she's plotting to kill us all with him. Hey...I saved you guys!"

            "We have someone else to save." Quistis checked her watch and smiled to herself. " Now, let's get to business, shall we?"

***__

_            "_Pleasant memories here," Seifer muttered, veering the rental car sharply to the right. Selphie squealed as she slid onto the door, her head connecting rather painfully with the window.

            "Do you even know how to drive?" she shouted when the car was once more traveling on four wheels. Seifer looked away from the road to grin at her before hitting some Imps, which were resting along the sand. His wife gave a deep sigh, deciding to focus more on re-junctioning her newly bought _Strange Vision_. 

            "So, Seifer, what are you planning to do after you save Squall?" Selphie asked, hoping to be casual. There was a hidden intention for him to reveal what she prayed to be a commitment to her, but as the thought ran through her head, it seemed ridiculous. 

            Seifer shrugged, starting to drive more sanely. He was silent for a while, most likely brooding, until he coughed and answered.

            "Well...SeeD is through...I guess I'm going to move, maybe work someplace in Deling."

            "Oh."

            Normally, she would have fought with him until he told her the truth of where they stood with one another, but she was just too tired to care. There was no use -this was Seifer, and she couldn't change him no matter how hard she tried. She could only hold onto the memory of him, and hope that her heart could survive on that. The feeling of being used never came to her, because she knew he cared about her. He was just too young. There was too much waiting for him, and maybe for her too.__

_            "_So in a year, we'll see each other again," Selphie said, referring to their divorce. "I'll miss you."

            Seifer was silent again, still staring at the road. After a few moments, his voice broke through.

            "Didn't I tell you that I love you?" he asked, casting an almost annoyed look at Selphie. "I'm not going to give up on us that easily."

            "Does that mean...?" 

            Seifer became almost startled by the hopeful gaze of Selphie, and he quickly looked back to the road. Luckily, this was just in time before he smashed into what looked like a motorcycle. He veered to the side and stopped the car. It became silent and neither of them moved. Finally, Seifer got out of the car and walked to where the motorcycle was. 

            It was impressive, the newest design to grace Deling and Esthar. Somehow, though, he could tell who it belonged to. On the sides ran red flames and there was a mirror between the handles. None of the models he had seen had those designs. It seemed too petty for a hardcore rider. And considering that no one who lived in Esthar could afford it, it had to belong to...

            "Vanessa!" Selphie shouted. Furrowing his brows, Seifer turned to the midget who stood behind him to see her holding a tiny red backpack. "It was halfway buried in the sand and belongs to Vanessa."

            "What's in it?" Seifer asked, meeting with Selphie. She handed the bag to him and he rummaged. There wasn't much interesting, other than her wallet and Squall's necklace.

            "She probably wanted to send it to Laguna," Selphie said, referring to the necklace. "Maybe after, she would start to send Squall piece by piece." She let out a small giggle and Seifer shook his head.

            "You're morbid," he commented, and then pocketed some of Vanessa's money. Her wallet hurt his eyes, being a metallic purple color and probably a weapon when placed in the sun. He threw it behind him, back into the sand where it belonged.

            "So, where do we go from here?" Selphie asked, placing her hands on her hips and angling her head to the side.

            "Well, if her crap is here, then she has to be around," Seifer analyzed. He took a quick glance around, but was irritated that everything which greeted him was sand. "Maybe she was eaten by a sandworm..."

            "Oh no, that means Squall was eaten too!" Selphie gasped, and she covered her mouth in mock horror. "Whatever will we do without our heinously boring commander?"

            "Actually something," Seifer muttered, smirking. His eyes met Selphie's, yet only remained focused on her for a moment before something near Selphie's leather boot caught his attention. He walked a few steps toward Selphie and then crouched down where he brushed away some sand. As he suspected, there was more metal from the shining bit he had seen. Noticing that Seifer was on to something, Selphie joined him in uncovering whatever the metal object was. After ten minutes of digging deeply into the sand, roughly ten centimeters, they had revealed what seemed to be an underground door.

            "Who'd've thought," Selphie said, running her forearm against her forehead and sighing. "..I'm thirsty."

            "There's probably something in there," Seifer replied. He placed his hands on the handles and began to pull upward. The door only moved slightly. "Midget, a little help?"__

Selphie kicked Seifer in the shin so abruptly that he cried out and fell to the sand, clutching his aching leg. Ignoring the dirty look sent from him, Selphie decided to open the door herself. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the handle and she took in a deep breath before pulling with a surge of power. Surprisingly, her strength was so great that she flew backward when the door fully opened.

            Seifer gawked at the opened door, and Selphie wore a triumphant smile.

            "Well?" she asked, and swept a hand over what appeared to be a stone stairway. Seifer got up and peered over Selphie's head at the hole, which to him resembled a bottomless pit.           

            "H-how about you go in first?" he said and gave Selphie a slight nudge. She cast a quizzical look to Seifer over her shoulder but shrugged passively.

            "Fine," she said and began to walk down. She had descended six steps before she realized that Seifer was still behind her. "What are you waiting for?"

            _"_Nothing!" Seifer snapped defensively. Squinting, Selphie noticed that Seifer was blushing furiously. Unable to contain her smile, Selphie also let out a small laugh in disbelief.

            "Are you afraid?" she asked, taking a step upward. 

            "Of course not!" Seifer took two wavering steps down the stairs, but then stopped and leaned against the cement wall. He took in a few shuddering breaths and glared at Selphie. "Are you happy now?"

            "You're so cute!" Selphie exclaimed. "Let me help you. With my protection, you'll have nothing to worry about!"__

_            "_Or it could be the other way around," Seifer mumbled, but he gave no resistance as Selphie latched herself onto his arm. Together, they descended the stairs and once at the bottom, Se ifer was surprised that he didn't feel afraid even once. His mind had been occupied with wondering why it seemed as if Selphie was not afraid of anything.

            Selphie let out a low whistle as she surveyed the floor, and placed her hands on her hips. There were six tunnels, none seeming any different than the last. Seifer glanced at each, wondering what was awaiting at the end of every one.

_            "_Let's just split up and check each tunnel," Selphie suggested, making her way to the tunnel on the far right.

            "And what if one of us doesn't come back?"

            Selphie frowned. "Since when do you worry?"

            "I-I don't!" he stammered. "It's just that the last thing I want to do is go running after you once you're attacked."

            "Fine, we'll go together. Now the question is...which one should we pick?"

            The pair stared at each of the tunnels for a good while.      

            "If I were a psychotic kidnapper, which one would lead to my hideout...?" Selphie wondered out loud. Her eyes scanned the room before resting on Seifer. Suddenly, a bell chimed in her head. "Hey, you've kidnapped people, not to mention been psychotic!"

            Selphie was oblivious to the acidic look Seifer was sending her.

            "Did you have to bring that up?"  Seifer asked between gritted teeth. Selphie nodded with an adorable smile on her face.

            "Mm-hmm! Just pick a tunnel. If something kills us, you can blame me!"    

            Sighing, Seifer decided to do as Selphie wished, if just to keep her quiet. He lifted a hand and pointed to the second tunnel from the left.

            "Alrightly then!"

            Without hesitation, Selphie bolted into the dark tunnel and in a moment, she was gone. Seifer stared at where she had disappeared into before grumbling and following her. As he trudged through the dark corridor, he wished that Selphie were still with him. The darkness had always been a fear for him, especially when he was surrounded by walls. At the moment, the tunnel seemed endless and the walls were gradually closing in on him. 

            "Seifer! You were right!"

            "Auuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!"

            The impact of Selphie slamming into him for what he perceived to be a hug caused them both to crash onto the cement floor. Seifer groaned as Selphie eased off of him, and wondered why there were so many spots in front of his eyes.

            "I can't believe you got knocked over by me," Selphie said with a half smile. After she stood up, she held out a hand for Seifer to take. However, her partner ignored the gesture. 

            Seifer stood up to see light pouring through the ceiling a few meters away. The pair made their way to the destination, noticing a ladder leading up to an exit where the light streamed through. Naturally, Seifer suggested that Selphie go up first and was smacked in the face as a reply.

            "You're going to look up my skirt!" Selphie shouted, and then placed her hands on her butt as if to protect herself. Seifer rolled his eyes, mumbling something about catching her in case she fell as he began to climb the ladder.__

Both of them had been expecting to be reacquainted with the harsh desert storm, but instead, they were shocked to find themselves within a modern looking room. It resembled the stereotypical villain's hideout to such an extent that simultaneously, Seifer and Selphie groaned.

            "We're _professionals...!_" Selphie moaned as she inspected the room. It had the large computer panels lining the walls, as in the now destroyed Missile Base, and ... a vanity mirror with the works in the corner.

            "Are you still willing to run off with me to Fisherman's Horizon?" Seifer asked after making his own inspection of the room. "I heard they make great Salmon Cakes."

            "You know we have to find Squall!" Selphie scolded. "He's obviously not in here."

            Seifer whistled, as one would when trying to call a dog. "Here boy, here Squall!"

            "Can you ever stop?" Selphie asked, turning around with her hands on her hips. However, Seifer had a greater reaction than she expected. His eyes had widened and one hand had moved toward the handle of his gunblade. 

            Selphie remained deathly still, and as a result, she could feel it. There was the blade of a sword underneath her chin.

            "Took you long enough," bitterly retorted the familiar voice of Vanessa from behind Selphie. An arm suddenly wrapped around the smaller woman's body and the sword inched closer to her flesh.

            "I would hate to use 'Fire Cross' on you," Seifer said, slowly drawing out his gunblade. However, Vanessa seemed unperturbed. In fact, she smiled.

            "And burn your pretty gal pal?" Vanessa asked, and in reaction, Selphie shuddered. This woman's colloquial language was too much to bear.

            "How about an exchange?" Seifer asked. With a loud clatter, his gunblade fell to the floor. Vanessa's eyes flickered to the fallen weapon, and in that moment, the sword fell enough inches to give Seifer an opening.

            "Idiot," Seifer said before shouting, "_Blizzaga__!_". In the time that Vanessa remained frozen, Selphie took the opportunity to artfully move from her without having the sword slice her neck. When the magic had done its damage, Vanessa staggered and then cast hate filled eyes onto the pair of SeeDs.

            "Clever," she said, except there was something different about her tone. It was missing her usual girly flare and instead had become cold and as if from someone else.     "I'm through with this. It doesn't seem like Laguna is taking me seriously, so perhaps in order to open his eyes, I should send his son to him -piece by piece."__

_            "_Gross!" Selphie cried out, scrunching her nose. "If you do that, Squall will be rotting away inside your lair -or whatever you call it."

            "I'm sick of listening to you," Vanessa said and held out one hand. "_Flare._"

            By the time the magic had faded, Vanessa had made her escape into an elevator to the right of them. 

            "Well, there's only one way to follow her," Seifer said, picking up his gunblade. He strolled to one of the locked doors and held up his weapon. "_Fire Cross._"

            A flaming cross became inscribed on the door and with it, the metal broke into four separate pieces. The pair gingery stepped over the melted metal and found themselves in another large room, this time with all the different levels visible to them. About two floors up, Vanessa was running behind the railing. She didn't seem to notice them and disappeared through a set of doors.

            "How are we going to get up there?" Selphie asked, trying not to look over the railing. There seemed to be a bottomless pit below them. "Oh, this is too creepy!"

            "GF?" In an instant, Seifer had summoned Pandemona and had then swept in an unpleasant gust of wind to their desired floor. The rest of the way, Seifer burned and slashed a path to where they assumed Vanessa had gone. 

            Seifer suddenly stopped before a closed door. When Selphie was about to ask why he had halted, her answer came. The door slid open and Squall stood in front of it with Vanessa behind him.

            "You may be able to fight me," she said. "But what about your own comrade?"

            Squall fluently drew his gunblade and held it in front of him. However, Vanessa was surprised when not just Seifer smirked, but Selphie as well.

            "You don't know me very well, do you?" Seifer said, putting down his gunblade. As Squall pulled his arm back to attack, Vanessa was shocked to see Seifer duck and punch Squall squarely in the face. Grinning as Squall fell, he shook his hand and turned to Selphie.

            "I've always wanted to do that."

            "You people are insane!" Vanessa cried out, taking a step back. She was ready to dash but Selphie had already caught on to her intent. Quickly, Selphie swung her nunchaku and nailed Vanessa on the back of the head. Then, she fell just as easily as Squall.

~~~

            "That was too easy," Seifer bragged, crossing his arms and looking smug. He nodded at Zell, who shook his head in disgust and continued to chain Vanessa to the seat. Squall was also sitting in one of passenger seats of the Ragnarok with Quistis, an ice pack on his nose which had miraculously not broken.

            "Seifer, you're such a bastard..." Squall muttered, glaring at his savior.

            _"_I know," Seifer said. "But it takes one to know one, right?"__

_            "_How can you call him a bastard?" Selphie demanded, stalking up to Squall. Currently, they were all waiting outside the entrance to Vanessa's lair as the SeeDs cleaned out her belongings. _"_We save your deceitful, evil, love-hating ass and all you can do is call Seifer a bastard?"

            Seifer held on to Selphie's shoulders with little effort to prevent her from attacking the bewildered Commander. 

            "Forget him," Seifer said, his eyes boring viciously into Squall's. " He's not worth it."

            "Yes, he is!" Selphie protested. " He is, is, is!"

            Forced to carry Selphie over his shoulders, he managed to resist five minutes of her screaming until he set her down in the hanger. 

            "I'm sorry," she said, brushing strands of her bagns out of her eyes. "He just makes me so mad!"

            "Now you see why I disliked him for so many years," Seifer muttered. "Anyway, we have to go back to Garden before--"

            "I really didn't believe it."

            Abruptly, Seifer stopped talking and turned around. Selphie could feel her head spinning from being held upside down for so long, but she forced herself to crane her neck to the side to see who had spoke, although she should have known.

            "Hey Rin!" Selphie called out, trying to wave a hand. Rinoa smiled back and ran up to the pair.

            "Shouldn't you be with Squall?"  Seifer asked, last seeing the lone wolf talking quietly to Quistis.

            "Oh, he'll be fine," Rinoa said, in a dismissive tone. "Besides, he hates it when I pay attention to him. What I _do_ want to know is...how did this happen! I mean, between you two. It's just too weird."

            "Seifer, can you put me down?" Selphie called out before Seifer could give Rinoa some smart mouth answer. For once, he placed her gently on her feet, and after the blood rushed out of her head, she responded to Rinoa's question.        

            "Didn't you know about it?" Selphie asked. "Squall and Zell found about two months ago. And Squall even- _mmph__!_"

            Seifer's hand cut Selphie off as it clamped over her mouth. In her ear, he whispered, "I don't think we should tell her."

            "What did Squall do? Why didn't he tell me?" Rinoa looked frantically from Seifer to Selphie, one who glared at her to leave, and the other who tried to smile through having a hand over her mouth.

            "The sweet and sour pair," Irvine commented as he entered the room. Seifer removed his hand from Selphie, and they both sighed collectively. "But two wrongs don't always make a right. You guys are way too different to be together. I mean, you guys probably even fight about what to do on a date!"

            "We don't 'date'," Seifer said, disgusted. "We're not adolescents."

            What he didn't notice was how Selphie pouted. She didn't mind dates, and it was awfully weird that they had never been on one.

            "Yeah, and you're with _Selphie_?" Irvine laughed for a bit, and Rinoa couldn't help but to let out a chuckle of her own.

            "Not to mention that she's more than a foot shorter than you," Rinoa pointed out. "From the back, a person could mistake you two for father and daughter."

            "Yeah, how do you two kiss?" Irvine asked, frowning.        

            "I'm outta here," Seifer said, unwilling to have his personal life cross examined by a pair of twits. After he left the hanger, Rinoa's eyes widened and she turned to Selphie.

            "I still don't know how you put up with him," she said, crossing her arms. "He's a lot more anal than when we were dating."

            Selphie frowned at Rinoa's comment and was prepared to follow Seifer. However, she stopped herself, deciding that he probably wanted to be alone. It was a bit ironic, though. She wanted to be with him.            __

_***_

 Why, out of the two of them, did she have to realize that they were not right for one another? They were right, Quistis, Squall, Zell, Irvine, and Rinoa. Nothing was in common between the two,  and they couldn't have looked more awkward together.

            Selphie thought back to everything that had happened between them and how they constantly fought. His callous attitude did hurt her at times and she was sure that her optimism was just as aggravating to him. He couldn't listen to orders, while she followed them diligently. She tried to make friends with everyone, while Seifer enjoyed having enemies.

            But despite their differences, Selphie couldn't imagine a life without him. Seifer's contrasting nature complimented hers, and their being complete opposites of a spectrum made them perfect for one another. For light, there was always darkness. For sweet, there was always sour.__

_            "_So you've been _here _this entire time."

            Selphie turned around to see Seifer leaning in the doorway of her dorm room.          

            "Well, this _is_ my room..." she replied, laughing a bit afterward. That laugh, though, soon turned to a sneeze, and Selphie quickly whipped out a tissue. "It's about time I got sick from everything..." She gave a weak smile to Seifer, who in turn raised a brow.

            "Yeah, you were always the weak one."__

Hastily, Selphie reached down to her bed and threw a pillow in Seifer's face. Being startled from this attack, he slammed into the wall and caused Selphie to start laughing, although her giggles turned into sneezes.

             Seifer kicked the pillow on the floor, looking at it with a mixture of disdain and amusement. He seemed to be immersed in thought, which he had been doing recently, and only looked up when Selphie called out his name.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Of course," Seifer said with a slight sneer. "I can take a pillow in the face from a weakling."

            "Ugh, you'll never change." Frowning, Selphie fell onto her bed and wondered whether being home had transformed Seifer into the same arrogant person he was before. But did she really want to rid Seifer of who he was? She had to admit, she liked it when he acted off of his emotions, and mouthed off people, especially Squall. It was amusing. Besides, she was used to his insults now -they did a slim amount of damage to her.

            "And neither will you," Seifer said, in an odd, almost detached voice. Selphie rolled to her side to see him fiddling with one of her troll dolls. He began to swing the figure by its large hair, and before Selphie could tell him to stop, its head  left its small body and went flying onto Selphie. The head landed perfectly onto her stomach.

            "Seifer, you killed it!!!" Selphie screamed, holding the decapitated head of her childhood toy. Seifer, though, seemed amused. He was repressing laughter until he noticed how upset Selphie was.

            "Hey, it's just a ... what is it, again?"

            Selphie sighed, and got up to stop Seifer from damaging any more of her things. After Seifer handed her the head of the doll, Selphie turned around so her back was to him. She stared at the head, and then threw it with animosity at the window by her bed. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes and wished that everything would be as it was before. That the future was non-existent and only the present mattered and that she and Seifer could overcome everything keeping them apart. But perhaps they _were_ too different for one another; polar opposites.

            "Selphie." There was a pause, Seifer waiting for Selphie to turn around. However, she remained stationary. Taking a deep breath in, Seifer continued. "I'm leaving tonight."

            At the thought of being abandoned by the person she cared for most, Selphie turned around and was about to grab onto Seifer's arms, but stopped herself.

            "Where?"

            "Galbadia, maybe Deling," he said, his attention on the window. It was dusk, and the hues of the setting sun set a wash of pink and orange across the endless sky. "I'm still in SeeD, it's just that I'll be operating from wherever I go. I can't stay here." On the last words, Seifer closed his eyes and shook his head as if in anguish.

            Selphie took in a shuddery breath and reached out with one hand. "This is your decision?"

            "Yes."

            "And me?"

            Before Seifer could speak, Selphie began to cry, and Seifer pulled her small body into his arms.

            "I need you," she whispered against his dark shirt. "I don't care what everyone thinks. I need you so much..."

            "Look, just stop crying. I wanted to give you something."__

Angered by Seifer's harsh tone, Selphie pushed herself away from him and marched to her bed where she sat down heavily.

            "A going away present?" she demanded, glaring at the floor. 

            "Yeah...and I kinda wanted my necklace back, too."

            "Fine!"   

            For a moment, Selphie considered the thought of ripping the necklace straight off of her neck, but instead, she reached to the back of her neck and took it off the non-destructive way. 

            "Here," she said in a venomous tone and threw the necklace at Seifer. He caught it effortlessly, hardly having to move out of his reach, and then pocketed it in his trench coat. Selphie was prepared to force him to leave, but as swiftly as Seifer had caught the necklace, he tossed an object back to her.

            Selphie did not have as great coordination as Seifer, therefore she was forced to lean over in order to grab the black box. In the end, she fell over from leaning at such a great angle, but she did have the box in her grasp.

            Sitting on the floor, Selphie stared at the box, her blood pounding in her ears. It couldn't be possible...and she certainly did not want to get her hopes up. Briefly, she looked up at Seifer, who was fiddling with her dolls again. He looked awfully nervous. Normally, she would have offered him one of her snide comments, but obviously it was inappropriate at the moment.

            The box was beginning to feel heavy in her hands. A part of her wanted to cry out in irritation -she wanted to know what was inside of it, but did not have the courage to find out. 

            "Well, I'm going," Seifer said, placing one of her dolls down, one that was dressed in a bridal gown. It had been Selphie's favorite doll when she was little; it was the only one she had before she left the orphanage. 

            "Are you taking the train?" Selphie asked, clutching onto the box and struggling with whether to open it or not.

            "Yeah."

            With that last word, Seifer left her room. Selphie was hardly surprised, although a part of her wished he would have at least said some sort of farewell. Timidly, she looked at the box again, and then at the door where Seifer had exited through. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to look, she pried the box open and was startled by what greeted her. It was a silver band with a cross on it, similar to the one on Seifer's trademark jacket and gunblade.__

            Grasping the box within her hand, Selphie bolted up and ran to the door in order to stop Seifer. However, she was surprised when she took a step out and someone grabbed her hand. She  was ready to pull it away but then turned to see Seifer, leaning against the wall next to her bedroom door.            

            "I knew you would come," he said, and Selphie fell into his arms.

            "You idiot!" she shouted, lightly hitting Seifer on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I also know that you like surprises," Seifer explained. He then reached into his coat and pulled out two train tickets. "I assume you're comin', Mrs. Almasy?"

            "Of course," Selphie said and hugged Seifer once more. "I would go anywhere with you. Just not elevators."__

_***_

_Fin._

_^_

_^_

_^_

_^_

_^_

_^           _

***

**_One Week Later..._**

***

            "C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon_!!!" Zell bounced from one foot to another, waiting for the elevator to arrive. It was taking its sweet damn time, and Zell became more agitated. He was due in for a meeting in Cid's office five minutes ago, and he hated to be late. He could almost see the situation  unfolding before him: walking into the office and seeing the condescending looks of Quistis and Squall. Then, Irvine would make some crack about Zell's tardiness, only to make the entire situation worse.

            Zell groaned and banged his head against the elevator doors. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that the doors on the elevator opened and Zell fell face forward onto something soft.

            "Zell, get off of me!"

            "Oww!"

            Zell rubbed his injured head and looked up to see his attacker. It didn't surprise him to see Rinoa; after all, she was a slapper. 

            Deciding to ignore the so called 'angel', Zell pressed the button to the third floor, but then noticed that the first floor was highlighted as well.

            "Hey, Rin," he said, jabbing a thumb to the buttons. "I gotta go to the third floor."

            "Well, the elevator will take whatever destination was given to it first!" Rinoa snapped. "Besides, if you had better organization skills, you wouldn't be late for the meeting, would you?"          

            "Dammit, it's going to the third floor!"

            "No it's not!"

            They both stared at one another for a moment, as if expecting the elevator to listen to their thoughts. However, the elevator had a mind of its own. It started without interruption upwards, to Zell's delight,  but then suddenly, there was a jerk. Rinoa fell onto Zell and they both went crashing into the corner of the elevator.

            "What happened?" Rinoa asked, clutching onto the front of Zell's shirt.

            "I dunno."

            They remained in their suggestive position for a moment until Rinoa noticed Zell's leg between her thighs and Zell realized his hand was on Rinoa's chest. Instantly, they moved apart, both red faced and mortified.

            "Well...ah...lemme see about these buttons," Zell said, getting up. He pressed the button for the first floor, but the elevator failed to move. He then pressed the third floor button. Once again, there was nothing. Finally, he was driven to pressing everything on the panel, but to no avail. After a moment of staring at the panel in aggravation, he turned to Rinoa. She instantly read his face and understood what had happened.

            They were stuck inside of the elevator.

            Worst of all, together.

***

                                                _The End...?_

                                        (_Yes. Yes it is. Finally.)_

_***_

_(_a/n: Wow, most people read my mind about the coupling of Zell and Rinoa. It's hardly done, but in my opinion if Rinoa hadn't leeched herself onto Squall, Zell would've been her next choice. Well, this was my all time favorite fic to write, and I actually finished it! Hurray! I never would have if it wasn't for the support I got from everyone and the great reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm sorry about the long chapter wait. )


End file.
